


All Tapped Out

by AOBZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma baring her heart while Regina is unconscious, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Supportive!Charming, bedside confessions, protective!Emma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know if you’re scared, but if you are, try not to be, okay?” she whispered. “I’m not going anywhere and I’m sure as hell not gonna let anyone touch you. No one’s going to hurt you while I’m around, okay? I promise I’ll protect you.”</p><p>Regina is left comatose after expelling nearly all of her magic saving her family from the Underworld. Emma refuses to leave her side.</p><p>**No major character death** </p><p>This is a sweet, fluffy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Emma. Emma, wake up, honey.”

Emma frowned, stirring as she tried to sit. She was incredibly stiff, and when she opened her eyes, it took her a second before she remembered where she was.

“It’s been two days, Emma. You need to get up. It’s not good for you to be sitting for so long.

“I’m not leaving.”

“You can leave her side for a few minutes to rest or get something to eat. You need to get up-”

“I said I’m not leaving.”

“Emma…”

She ignored her mother, shifting in her wheelchair for a more comfortable position. She rubbed her neck, trying to work out the kink from having slept propped up. She could feel her mother’s eyes on her, but she refused to look over.

“I slept for almost two days. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Emma. Your body is still recovering. You’re not doing yourself any favours by not allowing it to rest. Do you really think she would mind if you left to take a shower? Or if you left to get yourself something to eat? You haven’t left this room in two days. You can take a few minutes to yourself.”

Emma clamped down on her anger. She was not going to lash out on her mother. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

“She didn’t nearly lose her life to then just be abandoned. I’m not leaving her.”

“You’re not abandoning her. You’re giving yourself a break. You need to rest. The magic you did to get us out of there-”

“That _she_ did to get us out of there! _She_ did that. She’s the reason you’re standing here today. She did all of the work! I just stood there, a glorified battery.”

And it was true. While they faced Hades, she had been minimally helpful. Regina was the one who took the offensive, attacking him while Emma did her best to back her up. She fought as well, but nothing like Regina. And when she saw they were starting to lose ground, that Hades was advancing on them, she reached out and wrapped her hand around Regina’s wrist. It had been a reflex, an instinct to tie herself to the other woman in order to make sure she didn’t lose her. She wanted to protect her, but the second their hands made contact, Regina’s magic boomed out of her and tripled in strength. They fought hard, and while Regina had tapped into Emma’s magic to amplify her own, she had still primarily used her own. Despite her efforts, Emma eventually began to weaken, so Regina let go and fought until she had nearly drained herself dry of magic. She would have, had Emma not reached out and given her one last boost to defeat the man who had held them prisoner.

Mary Margaret sighed, bringing Emma back to the present.

“You did much more than that, Emma.”

She shrugged, turning back to the woman laying much too still on the hospital bed.

“Do they know how we can wake her up? It’s been four days. She should be awake by now.”

“I know.”

The truth was, they had no idea how to bring her back. Gold was the Dark One and hadn’t been seen since they’d left the Underworld, so they couldn’t ask him. Belle had disappeared, so she couldn’t do any research. The Blue Fairy hadn’t been much help either, but she did offer one suggestion. She offered the idea that Emma could push some of her magic into Regina in an effort to replenish what she had lost.

Emma’s magic was borne of true love, the strongest of all connections. It had healing powers which Regina’s did not. The two days Emma had spent unconscious in the hospital bed had allowed her magic to heal her body. The Blue Fairy suggested that perhaps it could do the same for Regina, who had nearly died from having used up so much of her magic. Magic was deeply tied to one’s energy, she’d explained, one’s life force. If you drained yourself of all of it, or if it was completely extracted from your body, it would kill you. Regina was hanging on by a thread, and the longer they waited, the less likely she was to wake up. Her magic needed a boost, and she told Emma that once she was better, she could be the one to offer it to Regina.

Emma, however, was never one to listen to rules or warnings. When her mother left to get them dinner, she had reached out to Regina. Emma had only been awake one day and she was very weak, but she was still able to summon some of her magic. She let it travel up her arm and into Regina’s skin. After just a few seconds though, she suddenly felt dizzy and the next thing she remembered was being woken by her frantic mother. When Mary Margaret had learnt what happened, Emma had received an angry speech, complete with tears and minor hysteria. She promised to wait, feeling guilty that she had forgotten about Henry. _You need to think of him, Emma! He already has one mother who is fighting for her life. He doesn’t need a second one to be doing the same!_

Now, day two of being awake, Emma was even more drained than yesterday. She knew she needed to rest, that she needed to take care of herself, but she couldn’t leave Regina. She hadn’t showered, and she had been in the same hospital gown for two days. She was sure she was starting to smell, but the idea of leaving Regina terrified her. What if something happened? What if she needed to bring out her magic again to help Regina? What if someone tried to hurt her, now that she was vulnerable and completely defenseless? Worst of all, what if she woke up and she was all alone?

“Henry’s on his way. Maybe you can take a shower once he’s here? He wouldn’t let anything happen to his mother, you know that.”

The two sat in silence until Charming and Henry finally joined them, both wearing solemn expressions. Charming carried Neal in his arms, passing the baby to his wife when she reached out for her son. They hadn’t put him down since they’d returned home, and while Emma understood, she also felt an irrational twinge of jealousy. Rather than focusing on that emotion (this was really not the time nor the place), she watched her son approach his mother and kiss her on the forehead.

When she had watched him kiss his mother yesterday, Emma had prayed it would wake Regina. After all, Regina had saved him with her true love’s kiss, breaking the curse and allowing Henry’s memories to return. She had hoped it would work in reverse, but it hadn’t. Regina lay just as still as ever, and the disappointment had stirred deep in Emma’s belly. Even today, she couldn’t help but hope a little when Henry kissed his mother. But when she searched her face, Regina’s features were just as still as before.

Henry approached his other mother, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m alright.”

“She still hasn’t moved?” he asked.

“No, still nothing.”

He nodded, standing next to her for a few minutes.

“Ma, I’m not trying to get rid of you, but if mom wakes up soon, you’re really not going to want her to see you like you are right now. Maybe you should change your clothes or… wash your hair?”

“I tried to convince her earlier.”

Henry ignored his grandmother, squatting down to look his ma in the eyes.

“I promise I won’t leave her alone. I know you’re afraid, but it’ll be okay. She hasn’t moved yet. I think she’s still too weak to. But if anything happens, I’ll send someone to get you, okay?”

Emma looked at him. He could see the hesitance in her eyes, so he used what worked best with his ma: humour.

“Do you really want mom to see you looking like you went to Hell and back?”

Emma couldn’t help the small chuckle. She really loved this kid.

“That was a good one, kid.”

He grinned proudly.

“Thanks. But seriously, ma. I’ll take care of her. You’ll be back before she even knows you’re gone.”

“Fine,” she relented.

Emma knew they were right. She couldn’t keep sitting there. It had been over forty eight hours since she’d moved from this position, and her body did need to move. Mary Margaret handed Neal over to Charming, making her way to Emma.

“I’ll bring you, sweetheart. You can’t be there alone.”

“You are not helping me shower. I can do it alone.”

“Honey, you can’t stand on your own.”

“There’s a chair in the stall. I saw it yesterday,” Henry provided helpfully. “Ma, you could sit on it instead of standing up.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“I’ll bring you to the shower then and help you sit, but I won’t go inside. How about that?”

Emma sighed and nodded. She allowed her mother to wheel her to her room, stopping to get a fresh gown along the way.

“Can you please bring me something else tomorrow? Like some real clothes? I would kill to be in my jeans.”

“You wouldn’t be able to get out of them to go to the bathroom. You still don’t have that much energy. I can bring you a dress if you like.”

Emma grimaced.

“How about my jogging pants and that beige knitted sweater?”

“The one with the hole for your head that is much too large?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“It’s made that way. The sweater is supposed to hang off your shoulder.”

“The fashion here is very peculiar, Emma.”

She smiled in response.

“Yeah, it can be.”

Her mother wheeled her into the bathroom, helping her into the shower and onto the chair.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Mary Margaret responded, trying not to feel hurt.

She hated that Emma never wanted her help. She reached for the travel size shampoo and conditioner instead of focusing on that thought, leaving them within Emma's reach.

“I’ll bring you your shampoo from the house tomorrow, okay?”

“Can you bring the conditioner too, please?” Emma asked quietly.

“Of course, honey,” Mary Margaret replied, kissing her daughter’s temple. “I’m going to be right outside the door. Please call me if you need anything okay? I’m not going to leave until you’re done.”

“Thanks, mom.”

Mary Margaret beamed, just as she always did when Emma called her “mom”. She left with a smile, and it did warm Emma to know that such a simple word made the woman happy. It still felt strange, and sometimes she preferred to call her Mary Margaret, but after everything they’d been through the past few years and knowing how happy it made her mother to use the title, Emma tried to do so when the opportunity arose.

She reached behind her and tugged at the string at her lower back, loosening the tie of the gown. She ripped it off and sighed happily when she was naked, tossing the soiled garment onto the floor. She was happy to note that the shower head swivelled, so she turned it away from herself as she turned on the water. Once it was hot, she turned it back to her body. Her eyes lit up when she noticed the height could be adjusted, so she played with that for a while, alternatively letting the water beat against her feet and then against her back as she soaped different areas of her body.

“Emma? Are you okay?”

Emma stopped playing with the shower head, suddenly feeling guilty for enjoying the hot water while Regina lay in bed unconscious.

“Yeah. I’ll be out in a minute.”

She grabbed the shampoo, pouring a generous amount of liquid in her palm before raising her arms to scrub it through her hair. She had only spent a few seconds trying to work it through her tangles when her arms dropped, suddenly exhausted. She had never realised how much energy it took to reach up and wash her hair, which was incredibly heavy now that it was wet. Emma allowed herself take a small break before reaching up again, forcing her arms up for several more seconds before they collapsed onto her lap. She grunted in frustration, knowing that even if she managed to rinse out the soap, she wouldn’t be able to do a second round for the conditioner. She was just too tired. She suddenly felt like crying.

“Emma? Emma, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t wash my hair,” she whimpered, the soothing sound of her mother’s voice causing tears to build in her eyes.

“I’m going to come in, okay?”

Emma looked away, her hands coming up to cover herself. She swiped at her tears, angry with herself for getting upset over something so stupid.

“Hey,” Mary Margaret said gently. “I’m not going to look, okay? I’m just going to wash your hair.”

Emma said nothing, knowing she had no choice. She felt incredibly vulnerable, and that was a feeling she desperately hated.

Mary Margaret, however, tried hard to hide her smile. She wasn’t happy that Emma was upset, far from it. But she had always dreamed about bathing her daughter (mind you, Emma had been a child in those daydreams), washing her hair, and then combing it out as they sat together and giggled. She had envisioned a close relationship, one where Emma would come to her for everything, just had Mary Margaret had done with her own mother. Emma was so independent though, so determined to do things on her own that she rarely let anyone do anything for her. It hurt, when Mary Margaret thought about it too much. It hurt knowing everything she had lost. And it hurt every time Emma said she didn’t want her help. So she hid her smile, but she couldn’t help but feel at least a little pleasure at being able to help her daughter.  

She brought herself back to the present, focusing on what she could do now for her daughter. Emma needed her, and that was a rare occurrence, so Mary Margaret took advantage.

“Can you pass me the shampoo?”

Emma handed her the bottle, taking it back a moment later when her mother finished with it. She closed her eyes and sighed into the fingers scratching at her scalp. As much as she felt exposed in front of her mother, it was also kind of nice to feel her fingers massaging her scalp. She had rarely gotten to enjoy this luxury as a child, and God damn if it didn’t feel good.

“Lean your head back okay?”

Emma nodded, leaning back. She felt a warm hand support the bottom of her head, while another hand ran through her hair. She was grateful, because her hair was incredibly heavy and she wasn’t sure she could have held her head up without the help. She sat up and passed over the conditioner, closing her eyes as her mother worked it into her curls. She relaxed back into the chair, suddenly less concerned about the fact that she was naked. The touch was incredibly soothing. Far too soon though, Mary Margaret coaxed her backward again and rinsed out the conditioner. 

“Did you need some time to wash your body?”

“No, I already did.”

“Okay, I’m going to turn the water off now.”

Emma shivered when the shower stopped, grateful for the towel her mother handed her (even though it was too small and incredibly scratchy). She wrapped it around herself and gave a small moan of satisfaction when her mother began towelling her hair.

“I don’t have a brush, but I’ll send your father to the gift shop to see if there’s something there.”

Emma suddenly smiled. _Your father._ She had a father who would fetch things for her and a mother who washed her hair. She almost enjoyed the moment, this precious second where she had both a mother and a father caring for her. But then the reality of where she was and why she was there hit, and she was suddenly solemn again.

“Are you dry enough to put on your gown?”

“I don’t want to wear that thing.”

“I know, honey, but you haven’t much of a choice.”

Emma sighed and stuck out her arms, leaning on her mother for help as she stood.

“Your back is still wet,” Mary Margaret commented absentmindedly, drying it quickly before tying the back of the gown. She helped Emma to the wheelchair, frowning when she saw her shiver. She should have known Emma would be cold. She chastised herself for not placing a blanket down before Emma sat.

“Mom?”

“Sorry,” she murmured, reaching down and removing her sweater. “Here. Put this on.”

“But you’ll be cold.”

“I’ll steal your dad’s sweater if I need to.”

“Poor dad,” Emma said, slipping the god awful yellow sweater that was _so warm_ over her head. “He always gets shafted.”

Upon seeing her mother’s confusion, she explained further.

“He’s always sent to do the errands and to give up his coat or to sit on the uncomfortable chair.”

“I spent a year and a half of my life carrying his children. I’ll spend another ten months, or longer, if we decide to have more. I now bear stretch marks from those children and spent two full days combined in labour to birth them. I entertained his drunken friends after they went hunting and endured his endless inebriated chatter when we went to bed. I love him, but I have put up with much of his nonsense. The least he can do is fetch me a brush or give me his coat when I tell him to.”

Emma smiled, holding onto the arms of the wheelchair as her mother wheeled her back to Regina’s room. Her mother really did have a temper if you hit the right nerve.

“Ma,” Henry greeted. “You look a lot better.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“You smell a lot better too.”

She gave a small laugh, shoving him gently.

“You’re lucky I’m weak. I’d give you the biggest wedgie for that one.”

He grinned, leaning against her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

“Emma, your mother and I going to go to the gift shop and look for a brush and maybe grab some lunch. Do you want anything in particular?”

“The biggest burger you can find.”

“You got it. You guys going to be okay while we’re gone?”

“We’ll be fine. See you soon.”

As soon as they left, Henry slipped from his mother and went to the other, stroking her cheek.

“Say something to her, Henry. She’d want you to talk to her.”

“You’re sure she can hear me?”

Emma had no idea if Regina could understand anything that was going on, but she had been encouraging Henry to talk to her. So far, he’d been too shy to do it in front of his grandparents, but alone or with his Ma, he had said a few sentences to her. Emma was afraid Regina was lost inside of herself, perhaps in a dark place where she was alone. She hoped that hearing their voices offered her some kind of comfort.

“I’m sure she’d love to hear your voice.”

It didn’t answer his question, but he accepted the response and turned to his mother. He told her about nearly sleeping through his alarm this morning and that he accidentally put on one navy blue sock and one black one. He hadn’t wanted to be late when visiting hours started, so he hadn’t bothered changing. He told her everyone could see that he was wearing different coloured socks so she’d better wake up and tell him to change. (He waited several minutes, but she didn’t stir).

So he then told her about his evenings with his grandparents, sharing meals and playing games together. He boasted about his new high score in MarioKart, he and his grandfather trying every night to beat the other’s score. Last night Henry had won. He spoke about the new book he was reading, prompting Emma to ask him if he had remembered the book she had asked him for (he had). He told her of the hours they had been spending researching, looking for any kind of lead to help them figure out what to do. He then told her he was proud of her and told her how much he missed her. Emma’s heart broke when he promised to let her tuck him in (an activity he had stated he was much too old for whenever Regina tried lately) if only she’d wake up.

Henry bit his lip and joined his ma, dropping down onto a plastic chair next to her.

“I miss her,” he said, eyes welling up with tears.

Emma pulled him into her arms, ignoring the arm of the chair digging into her ribs.

“Me too, kid. Me too.”

* * *

 

“I love my family, but God damn it is nice when they leave. I know you feel the same way. You’re probably cursing how much time they spend here, but it’s nice too to have them around. I guess to see Henry, you kinda have to put up with my mom. Now you’re stuck with my rambling all over again. Lucky you.

"So the book Henry brought, it’s called _The Chrysalids_. It’s actually my favourite book. I’m not sure you knew that. I don’t think it’s one you’d have chosen to read on your own since it’s kinda sci-fi-y but I like it. I was thinking I could read it to you when I run out of things to say. I know, it’s not likely to happen. I can hear your voice in my head, all sassy about the fact that I never stop talking. But the truth is, I’m kinda worried about you, you know? I don’t know if you can hear anything or if you can see anything, if you could feel Henry touching your hand. I’m afraid you’re scared and maybe hearing our voices helps. Maybe you can’t hear any of this and I’m talking to myself like an idiot, but what else is new?” Emma shrugged, wheeling the chair closer. It was difficult because she didn’t have much energy, but she was pleased with herself for even bringing it just a few inches closer.

“I don’t know if you can tell, but there’s less lights on now that it’s evening. It’s kinda quiet too, which is a little creepy. I can still hear people walking around even though your door is closed, and every time they walk by I think they’re going to come in here and start harassing me to leave. I wouldn’t, and I hope you know that. I’m not going anywhere until you’re awake. And if you want me to stay when you’re awake, then I’ll gladly stay here with you.  

"You know that I don’t really trust people, and I know you don’t either. We’re kind of similar in that sense. Well, we’re kind of similar in a lot of senses and total opposites in others, but anyway that’s not what I was trying to say. What I’m trying to say is, I trust you and I hope you trust me too. You were the only one I could trust to do what needed to be done when I was the Dark One, and you were the only one who fought back and put me in my place when I went really Dark.

"You’ve always been there to make the hard decisions that you knew needed to be done, when my parents were too weak to make them. It seems you’re always there, knowing what I want. You know me a lot better than … well, pretty much everyone in this town and maybe it’s the kid, you know, our connection to him and spending so much time together that you’ve just gotten to know me. Or maybe it’s that we have both overcome shit that no one else in this place has. I know you’ve lived a harder life than I have, and I know you’ve faced hurt and betrayal in a way that I never have. But you’ve always had my back, Regina, and I hope you know that I have yours. You’ve always been there for me when I need you and I want you to know that I’m here too. You’re really vulnerable right now and I know you like to be in that state about as much as I do. I know that you wouldn’t let anyone hurt me if I were the one lying in that bed and I know that you’d work yourself to death to bring me back.

"The truth is...I feel guilty, Regina. I’m sorry it’s you. I wish it were me, because you’d probably know what to do. I have no idea, and I’m just sitting here uselessly until I can get strong enough to try Blue’s idea of … juicing you back up,” she cringed as she said it, but she didn’t know how else to word it. “I promise I’m going to do whatever I can to help you. I’m not going to let you stay like this forever.”

Emma stopped, gathering her thoughts.

“I don’t know what you can see. I’m not sure what you’re aware of or if you can tell when different people come in. I don’t even know if you know where you are. I explained yesterday that you’re at the hospital. I’m sorry if you remember, but I just want you to know. You’re in the hospital. You almost died trying to get us out of the Underworld. You used so much of your magic that you’re kind of like... in a coma. Whale said he thinks this is sort of like the sleeping curse you put on my mom, except you’re not sleeping. Your body is just… drained. So it’s gone into this hibernation mode, but we don’t know how long it’ll last or if you can pull out of it on your own. So everyone is trying to figure out how to get you out of it, while at the same time waiting to see if you’ll improve. It’s been a few days and you haven’t really changed much.

"I don’t really understand it all, so I’m sorry if I’m confusing you more. Maybe with my rambling you can kinda decipher what I’m saying because you usually get what I’m trying to tell you, even when everyone else is confused as hell. We both know I’m not the best at explaining stuff.”

Now tired beyond belief, Emma used the last of her energy to bring herself right up to Regina’s bed. Talking was exhausting her, and she knew she should sleep. She wheeled herself until her knees were under the frame of the bed, reaching for the pillow at Regina’s hip. She pulled it to her and rested her head on it, reaching out and holding Regina’s hand.

“I don’t know if you’re scared, but if you are, try not to be, okay?” she whispered. “I’m not going anywhere and I’m sure as hell not gonna let anyone in here to touch you. No one’s going to hurt you while I’m around, okay? I promise I’ll protect you.”

Emma fell asleep. Regina didn’t stir. She lay still as ever, but in the quiet space in which she found herself, surrounded by blackness and a strange warmth around her left hand, only one thought came to Regina’s mind:

_I know._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was brusquely awakened the next morning by the male physio she had kicked out of Regina’s room yesterday morning.

“Out, Stephen.”

“I’m sorry, Sheriff, but I have strict orders from Doctor Whale that today I’m to ensure the Mayor gets treatment, regardless of what you say.”

She glared at him. She had kicked him out yesterday when he had come in, trying to get near Regina. She had promised the woman she would not let any strangers get near her, and Emma had no intention of breaking that promise.

“Get out,” she said, glaring. “I may not have my gun, but I still have magic. Back away from the bed and _get._ _out_.”

He didn’t need to know that she was too weak to use it. Her shoulders squared and she sat up straighter, ready to use what little magic she had if she needed to. Luckily he chose not to challenge her and backed out. Emma smiled in satisfaction, reaching forward and squeezing Regina’s wrist.

“Hey. Sorry about that. I hope you slept okay. It is now… 7 fucking 30? What the Christ was he doing here at seven in the morning?” she groaned. “I thought you were supposed to sleep in when you were trying to heal.”

Emma stretched, grimacing when Whale entered with Stephen a minute later.

“Sheriff, I understand you once again sent away our resident physiotherapist.”

“Yeah. No offense, Stephen. But Regina isn’t gonna want some stranger touching her.”

“With all due respect, it is not your decision. I’m her physician and I say she needs physiotherapy.”

“Fine. Find me a female one.”

“I’m not one to take orders,” Whale replied with a sneer. “Stephen is perfectly able to care for her Majesty.”

Emma tensed. It was nothing against Stephen, but she was responsible for ensuring Regina’s safety and she was sure the woman would not want a man she didn’t know that close in her space. Regina was very particular about who touched her and who she allowed in her bubble. Hell, it had taken Emma three damn years to finally get to a place where Regina didn’t rip her arm away every time she tried to do something as simple as give her a friendly pat on the shoulder. There was no way Regina would ever let a man she didn’t know touch her body.

Emma knew her better than most, and while Regina wouldn’t like having a woman touching her either, she would definitely prefer it to a man. Regina couldn’t defend herself right now, which made Emma’s protective instincts come out with a vengeance. Maybe Stephen really was a nice guy, but Regina wasn’t here to consent to having him touch her, so the answer was no.

“I don’t care. Again, no offense Stephen. Either you bring me a female physio or I’ll find one myself.”

“Doctor, Stephanie is the new staff and she’s here for another hour today. If you approve, we could transfer the Mayor to her caseload.”

Whale looked like he might protest, but Emma glared at him. He finally relented in the interest of making his own life easier, letting out a curt “fine”. He left the room, snapping at Emma that they should sort through the details without him.

“Look, Stephen-”

“Nah, I get it. It’s okay. I wouldn’t want some man touching my wife either. She’s lucky she has you.”

“She’s not my wife and she doesn’t have-”

He closed the door before she could completely the sentence.

“-have me,” she finished lamely.

Emma sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. They hadn’t sorted the details like Whale had said they should, and she wasn’t sure what to do now. Luckily she was saved from her internal debate when a young, petite girl came smiling in the room several minutes later.

“Hello, I’m Stephanie. Stephen told me you would be more comfortable with a female physiotherapist?”

“I’d be more comfortable with no physiotherapist, but apparently she needs it so...” Emma shrugged.

“It’s for her benefit, definitely.”

Stephanie approached the hospital bed, Emma tensing as she neared Regina. Stephanie noticed, throwing her what she hoped was a comforting smile.

“I promise I won’t hurt her, Sheriff.”

She then turned to Regina.

“Hello, Madam Mayor. My name is Stephanie; I’ve just started at Storybrooke Hospital but I’ve been a practising physiotherapist for six years. I’m here to work and massage your muscles to prevent atrophy. I would like to ask your permission, but unfortunately you can’t give it. I’m not here to hurt you, but I will need to touch you. Your friend Emma will be here the whole time to make sure nothing happens to you, alright?”

Emma reached out and touched Regina’s wrist, as if to reinforce the statement.

“You sure gave a lot of people quite a scare, Madam Mayor,” Stephanie started, as she began massaging the woman’s bicep. “I haven’t heard the whole story, but I heard enough. I have to say that it was incredibly brave what you did. Your family must be very proud. Life here in Storybrooke has remained more or less the same in your absence, but the people have been a little worried with so many of you gone. We weren’t sure what happened to you. I, for one, am glad you’re all back. Maybe now Granny will stop being so miserable. She’s been worried, sure, but she shows it by being incredibly cranky. I started taking my breakfast to go because she got kind of mean. Kind of like your Saviour here,” Stephanie teased, glancing over at Emma. “She keeps giving me the stink eye.”

“It’s not the stink eye.”

“Well, the suspicious eye then. You’re in very good hands, Madam Mayor. Stephen told me he thought the Sheriff was going to split him clean in half if he’d have touched you.”

“I would have,” Emma said, almost proudly.

Stephanie smiled at her.

“It’s good to have friends like that,” she responded, moving down to the Mayor’s legs. “I would hope that if I ever got to the point where I couldn’t defend myself that my friends would step in and take care of me.”

Emma sat back and watched Stephanie, oddly at ease the more the woman chattered away. She liked that she spoke to Regina, the same way that Emma did when she was alone with her. She watched her work, memorising the way she massaged Regina’s arms and legs so that she could do it on the days Stephanie was off. There was definitely no way she was going to allow Stephen in here, even if Stephanie weren’t available.

When she finally finished, Stephanie replaced Regina’s blanket. Emma thanked her for her help, genuinely grateful for her kindness.

“I’ll be back tomorrow at the same time, Sheriff.”

“Emma. Call me Emma.”

“Alright, Emma,” she acquiesced, pausing at the door. “Make sure you talk to her. She can hear you, no matter what you might be led to believe. It’s important to talk to her.”

Emma nodded.

“I will.”

Emma watched her leave, then turned to Regina.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it? She’s got a cute personality. I like her. It’s kind of not fair though that all you’re doing is lying in a bed and you get a massage. Meanwhile, I’m having to force my body to get up for a shower; I have to turn my neck side to side when people come into this room. I have to work my jaw to keep the conversation going. Maybe I should fake a coma, and I’ll get a massage too.”

Emma sighed.

“This isn’t fun when you don’t answer. I mean, I don’t mind the sound of my own voice, but I like the sound of yours so much more.”

Emma blushed, incredibly grateful that no one could see her.

“I mean, it’s a nice voice. Not that I’m like obsessed with hearing it or anything, I would just like it if you woke up and said something and not be lying quietly anymore,” Emma stopped, her rambling gone out of control. “Anyway! It’s a nice day out. I’m sure it is anyway. My parents are going to come with Henry in a little while for a visit. I hope they don’t spend the whole day here again. I mean, I don’t mind when they drop the kid off because he’s our kid. But having them here all day is exhausting. Why does it matter if I sit here next to you all day or I lay in a bed, _mom_? I’m a God damn adult. I’ll do what I want. Either way I’m still resting and if I’m sitting next to my son’s mother, I can make sure that she’s safe.”

Emma stopped, suddenly feeling her mood somber as the memories of Hades’ attack against Regina suddenly replayed in her mind.

“You scared me, Regina. When you dropped…I haven’t felt that scared in a really long time. I thought you were dead. You can’t do this again, okay? Promise me that you won’t. Because you can’t leave me to do this on my own. I can’t raise Henry alone. I can barely match his socks when I’m doing his laundry. I don’t know how to raise a kid. I don’t know what makes for a good school lunch. I don’t know how to do fractions or write essays. What’s gonna happen when he starts dating? I can’t deal with any of that stuff alone. I need you. Henry needs you. Christ, this _town_ needs you. Ruby said it’s barely surviving and we’ve only been gone for a couple of weeks.

"I can’t do this without you, Regina. You need to wake up because I need my co-parent. I need my friend. You’re the only one in this place who gets me and you can’t take that away from me. I mean, of course you argue with me and make fun of me and bug the shit out of me. You piss me off, and even though you are snarky as hell, I know that’s your way of showing affection. You’re my ally and with you, I know I don’t have to fight against the world by myself. And when shit gets tough, you’re the first person to join me in the fight. Sometimes, you’re the only person to join me. But I can always count on you to be there, and if you don’t wake up…”

Emma shook her head, blinking back tears. She took a steady breath, calming herself.

“There is no ‘if you don’t’. You will. I’m going to get stronger, and I’ll wake you up. Because we’re in this together, just like always. Henry expects both of us to go to his parent-teacher meetings, to his soccer games, to his bake sale fundraiser things at school. And I know you’re rolling your eyes because I never make anything, but _someone_ has to buy what the kids are selling. And so what if I buy you out every single time? You bake like a God and I’m not ashamed to admit that I will eat that entire pan of whipped peanut butter pie you made like I did last year. Do you know how much I hated myself after I finished that damn thing? God, it was so good. But I hurt so bad after.”

Emma paused, fiddling with the ends of her hospital blanket.

“The point is, Regina… I need you. Now that I know what it’s like to have friends, to have support, I don’t want to do it alone. I don’t know if I can anymore. Before I came here, I never had a choice really because I didn’t have family, and it wasn’t so bad because I didn’t know any better. But now… Through all the curses and baddies and all the stuff we’ve had to deal with, I’ve had people to rely on. My mom and dad, as overwhelming as they are, are actually starting to be sort of comforting. It’s kind of nice knowing that they’re willing to drop everything to come and help me. And my friends here, Ruby, Belle, Archie… they’re always there when I need something.

"And as much as I appreciate them, they’ve got nothing on you, Regina. I’ve been able to do get through all this shit because of _you_. You’re the one person I can go to for anything. At least… that’s how I feel. Even before we were really friends, before I completely trusted you like I do now, I knew I could go to you to for things that I could never have gone to my friends or family for. You were the only one strong enough to handle what needed to be done, you know, when I went Dark. You’re the only one who gets how fucking ridiculous it is to spend your whole life trying to find your true love. You get that there’s more to life than that. And you get what it’s like to be alone, to have to survive with no one there to help you. You know what it’s like to be kicked when you’re down, to feel like everyone is against you. And you see that life isn’t a damn fairy tale. It wasn’t for me, and it definitely wasn’t for you. You’ve lived shit that, well maybe it’s different from what I went through, but it left scars inside, scars that other people don’t see and don’t know are there.

"But I know. Just like you knew about me. And you understand me because of it. You know what to do to make me feel better, like that time I was around Sleepy and smelled his aftershave. He reminded me of someone… someone I’d rather never think about, and I was brought back to that time, to that guy. And my mom kept pushing me asking me what my problem was. She wouldn’t stop touching me and asking me questions and I couldn’t focus because I was just… I was panicking. I didn’t know what to do but you- you did. You just grabbed my arm and you brought me outside and you told me to breathe. How did you know, Regina? You knew, but I don’t know how. I never told you… And it’s shit like that that you randomly do that makes me feel safe around you. Like how you never hide the truth from me. That’s probably the thing I love most about you. I can always count on you to be honest with me, and you don’t know how much I appreciate that. When other people are trying to “protect” me by lying to me, I know I can go to you and you’re going to tell me the truth, no matter how much it’ll hurt.  

"You’re a safe place for me, Regina. And that's something I've never had before. Sometimes I feel like my whole life has been a lie, but there’s a comfort in knowing you never lie to me, even though sometimes you’re kind of an asshole when you tell me the truth. And I love that I can come to you when everyone else is pissing me off. I love that I can crash on your couch and just _escape_. And you get it. Of course you do that thing where you’re all ‘When did we start letting in strays into this house?’ or ‘This house is neither a shelter nor a bed and breakfast, miss Swan’ but then you bring me a pillow and heat up a plate of leftovers and point out the fact that ‘there is a perfectly serviceable spare room upstairs’ when I try to sleep on the couch.”

Emma smiled. She could hear Regina’s voice muttering about needing to change the locks. She’d make snarky comments, but she would pull out linen before Emma even hinted about staying or make a plate of food before Emma even had a chance to open her mouth to say she was hungry. She knew Regina gave her a hard time just to keep up appearances, but her soft smile always obliterated the comments she made.

Emma looked up at Regina, softly stroking her arm as she continued talking.

“You’re the only one I can trust to do the right thing for me and the right thing for everyone else, even if it means making a decision everyone will hate you for. And I think you know… I hope you know, I’ll be that person for you too. I owe you a lot. God, more than a lot. And I want you to know, I’m not going to give up on you, just like you never gave up on me. Henry told me you stayed up day and night researching how to get rid of the darkness in me. He said that you barely ate, you didn’t sleep. Thank you, Regina, for doing everything that you did. I know it’s my turn now. I can’t do anything to help you until I can get better though and I hate it. How can I save you when I’m just sitting here? I wanted to read some of your books to see what I can learn, but my mother has been frustratingly uncooperative.

"I feel useless just waiting here. I know I need to get better, and I know they’re trying to figure out how to help you. I know Ruby is working on it, looking through Belle’s books. But what am I doing? Nothing. I’m doing nothing to help you and I hate it. You would know what to do and I… I’m useless. I’m not trying to sound like I don’t want to be here. I like spending time with you. I just… I feel useless and if the roles were reversed, you’d know what to do. You always know what to do.”

Emma stopped talking, suddenly sad. She was lost without her friend, and she felt horribly guilty that she wasn’t helping her.

Emma sat quietly as she fought with her inner feelings of guilt. She watched the rhythmic up and down movement of Regina’s breathing to remind herself that the woman was alive, and that whatever happened, she would fight. Regina was a fighter. That was the one thing anyone could depend on.

She sat quietly until Henry came smiling into the room, her mood lifting slightly when she saw him. He quickly made his way over, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey, ma. You look better today.”

“Thanks, kid. I feel better,” she responded, squeezing him tight. “You better say hi to your mom or else she’s gonna feel left out. I don’t need to hear her tirade after you leave.”

He rolled his eyes before moving over to his other mother.

“Hi, mom. I hope you’re feeling stronger today. It’s been five days that you’ve been resting. You should start feeling better soon. Hopefully you’ll wake up today. I miss you.”

Emma could feel his mood starting to dip, so she redirected the conversation.

“Tell your mom about the time you and Ruby scared the shi-uhh scared me a lot. With the snowman? I was going to tell her that story, but you tell it better. I think she’d like to hear a funny story today.”

He instantly started smiling, the little shit. He thought he was so funny, and damn Ruby. She was always pulling pranks with him. Emma wondered if Ruby and Henry ever played tricks on Regina. She doubted it though. 

In this particular prank, Henry had stood still while Ruby piled snow around him, making a lumpy, misshapen snowman body. She shaped the snow into two badly made spheres, one on top of the other. She piled snow right up to his neck (she’d had the foresight to bundle him up in several extra layers at least). For his head, she had found Granny’s oversized sunhat (which looked more like a black sombrero) and a thick scarf, wrapped around his face right up to his eyes. She then threw her sunglasses on him. When she’d shown off her snowman to Emma, the blonde had laughed at the ridiculous figure but she didn’t suspect anything was amiss. That is, until she approached it a little closer and began to inspect the face, letting out a scream loud enough for passersby to think someone was being murdered because just as she neared, two arms suddenly popped out the sides of the body and the snowman’s face moved towards her.

Ruby had fallen to her knees in laughter, and Henry had been unable to speak for nearly five minutes because he couldn’t stop laughing. He had clutched his stomach and roared. After she’d recovered from her near heart attack, Emma had also had to admit the whole thing was pretty funny. It remained, to this day, their best prank.

So Henry told the story, including the part where Emma had “screamed like a girl” and almost run away.

“I thought you were a demon snowman! With all the crap I’ve seen in this town, I wouldn’t have been surprised if demon snowmen were a thing.”

“They are a thing. Remember Elsa?”

Emma shuddered.

“I try not to.”

Henry laughed as he replayed that day with Ruby, the memory of his ma’s terrified face popping up in his head. That had been an epic prank.

“I know you’d be laughing if you could, mom. It really was funny.”

Henry gave her a sad smile, stroking her hair out of her face.

“I miss you, mom,” he whispered.

Emma’s heart broke, watching her son look so devastated as he bent over his mother. When he looked her way, she instantly schooled her facial features and offered him what she hoped was a convincing smile.

“She’s gonna wake up, right ma?”

“Yeah, kid. Of course she is. She’s your mom. She’s always going to find her way back to you. She used up every bit of her energy to bring us home. She just needs time to rest, that’s all.”

He nodded at her, looking back to his mom. He was getting older, taller, growing more independent with each passing day. But he was still a child who needed his mother, and the fear on his face drove a knife through Emma’s gut. Henry clung to her words of assurance, and Emma was not going to let him down. She’d find a way to bring Regina back.

“I’m the saviour, kid. And that means I save each and every person that needs it. And right now, your mom needs it. She needs you too though. She needs you to remember to have faith. You have the heart of the truest believer, kid, so you can’t give up on her.”

“I won’t. I would never give up on her.”

“Good. Just keep talking to her. Nothing makes her happier than you, so it’ll make her happy to hear the sound of your voice. If you run out of things to say, I started reading her _The Chrysalids_. We’re on chapter 6.”

He stared at her in disbelief.

“Mom _hates_ sci-fi. And fantasy. She would hate that book.”

Emma snickered.

“I know, but it’s my favourite one and I’m making her suffer through it. If she wants it to stop, she’s gonna have to wake up and stop me.”

“She is going to kill you when she wakes up. It was nice knowing you, ma.”

Emma grinned.

“Nah, your mom’s a big softie. She’d never kill me.”

Henry snorted.

“Oh man. She totally heard you say that. There’s no saving you now, Saviour.”

Henry turned to his mother.

“If you do kill her, mom, can you make sure that she leaves me her Gameboy? She never lets me play it.”

“Kid, you are never getting that Gameboy.”

“Seriously, mom. Get it in writing before you do it though.”

Both mother and son glanced up in the direction of the hallway when they heard a small commotion of people gathering outside Regina’s room. Henry ran over and peeked out, only to turn back around with a grin.

“They have a dog in here!”

Emma made a face.

“Can I go pet him?”

She got up and ambled to the door, looking out at the nurses now gathered around a golden retriever, who was more than happy to greet them all judging by the swishing of his tail.

“Why is there a dog in a hospital?”

One of the women looked up and smiled.

“He’s a therapy dog. He's here to boost morale. He’s a very friendly animal.”

“I’m sure. Yeah, kid. I guess you can go.”

Henry happily joined the gaggle of people petting the dog, and Emma returned to Regina’s bedside.

“You would so disapprove of this, Regina, and I totally agree with you for once. I get that it’s cool to bring animals to cheer people up, but I feel like there’s gotta be some conflict for like, sanitary reasons. I won’t let them bring the dog in here, even though I think it would be hilarious and so worth the being murdered by you later just to watch him lick your face.”

Emma snickered to herself, envisioning how angry Regina would get. 

“Oh, and by the way. I’m not a total asshole. I know the kid steals my Gameboy after I go to sleep and when I’m at work. He thinks I have no idea. But I keep it out in the open on purpose. I just like that he thinks he’s being sneaky. You gotta give the kid the feeling that he’s being clever, you know? Or else he’s going to get bored and find real trouble. He’s a teenager; it’s like a rule that as a teenager you have to do whatever is against the rules. So, if I tell him he can’t do something that’s in reality totally harmless, say like play my Gameboy, he’s going to want to do it. A) because he’s your kid and saying no to either of you is just pointless and B) he’s a teenager and it’s biology that they’re gonna break the rules. So he thinks he’s being a punk teenager by stealing his mom’s Gameboy and playing it on the DL. Meanwhile, I obviously totally know and it’s cool. But he thinks he’s a badass and that’s all that matters.

"I hope you are realising just how smart I am right now. You should be impressed with my mad parenting skills. I’m crazy sneaky. This totally has nothing to do with the fact that I was a teenage punk who did absolutely anything I was told I wasn’t allowed to do. Even stupid shit like wearing my shoes on the wrong feet just because my foster mom used to get so pissed. I did it just to get her mad. She got mad for a lot of stupid shit though. I couldn’t ever do anything right and she was always yelling at me, so I just started doing stuff to piss her off on purpose. I mean, if you’re going to get mad at me for things I can’t even help, like my pants looking stupid because I’ve outgrown them but then refuse to buy me new ones, then I’m just gonna do whatever I can to make your life hell.

"You know… they say your childhood is supposed to be the best time of your life. You’re carefree, don’t have responsibilities. Everything is new to a kid and they have these crazy imaginations. But people don’t really know what it’s like to be a kid that’s mistreated. Or what it’s like to be in a house where the adults you know are supposed to be taking care of you actually hate you.

"Henry is really lucky to have you, Regina. He always has clean clothes and you make him meals so he’s never hungry. You wake him up every single morning for school and you drive him wherever he wants to go when he gets home. You buy him really great presents and throw him these awesome birthday parties. You’re constantly hugging him and telling him you’re proud of him. You put his tests up on the fridge and you treat him so well. I know he was an asshole for a while, but he really understands how good he has it now, how much you love him.”

Emma fiddled with her fingers, pinching the skin at her knuckles as she contemplate opening up to the other woman. Regina had become a friend, but they had never discussed their pasts. They both knew the other had suffered at the hands of those around them, they had acknowledged that there was abuse, but they hadn’t gotten so close as to talk about them in detail. She wanted to though, at least a little. So she did.

“Henry and I… we had a talk once, a while ago now. We talked about what it was like for me, growing up. I didn’t get into too much detail, don’t worry. I didn’t wanna scar the kid. But, I told him what it was like growing up without a mom and…without anyone who cared. I wanted him to start appreciating you and appreciating everything you did for him. So we talked. A lot. He asked a lot of questions and I answered most of them. It was a good conversation I think. I kept bringing it back to you and everything you did for him, and I think he got it. That’s when he started to make you surprise lunches and thanking you when you did stuff for him. Do you remember when that randomly started up?  

"I’ll admit it was nice for me too after, because he started doing really nice things for me too, even though I’m kind of a terrible parent. I mean, it makes sense that he’d thank you because you’re Supermom. But he became a hell of a lot more appreciative of what little I did for him. Not only that,” she said with a smile, “but he actually started taking care of me too. He kept saying that I should have someone take care of me now since I never had it as a kid. I’ll admit it was pretty sweet. You raised a thoughtful kid, Regina.”

Emma reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it delicately in her own.

“I appreciate the times you’ve taken care of me too. I know it’s you sending me food from Granny’s when I’m working doubles. Ruby is a terrible liar by the way. As if I would believe that Granny would just send something on a whim, free of charge. I appreciate that you do that though. It’s nice. I don’t always have time to pack food and I’m kind of used to not eating much anyway, so I don’t really notice when I skip meals. And I also know it was you who fixed the hole in my jacket. It smelled like your perfume for a week after. I would recognise that smell anywhere. I considered buying my own bottle of your perfume because my jacket never smelled so good.”

Emma blushed, clearing her throat. She hadn’t meant to say that thought out loud.

“I uh, I also want to thank you for coming by when you know I’ve had a rough day, Regina. It means a lot to me that you do that, that you come by when I’m feeling really low. I don’t know how you know, but you always do. And you don’t know how many times you’ve helped me feel better when you’ve shown up on my door step with a bottle of alcohol and a stack of shitty movies. I get stuck in my head sometimes, and I don’t know how to ask for help. But you… you always know. You get me out of my head. So thank you. You’re a really good friend.”

Emma sat quietly until Henry finally returned, sitting back and letting him talk to his mother about the dog outside. Emma didn’t notice when she drifted off, but when she finally came to, the room was significantly darker and her mother and father were present.

“Hi, honey,” Snow greeted her, kissing her on the head. “Did you sleep well?”

“I guess, yeah. I didn’t mean to sleep. How long have I been out?”

“A while. It’s nearly supper time.”

“I wasted the entire day sleeping? Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Your body is weak, Emma,” her mother said soothingly. “It needed to rest.”

Emma, frustrated with the fact that they’d let her sleep so long, ground her teeth.

“Did you hear from Ruby?” she finally said, changing the subject.

“She’s still reading, but she hasn’t found anything so far.”

Emma sighed, disappointed but not surprised. She looked over at Regina, who was still sleeping soundly.

“She hasn’t woken up,” Henry said, looking at her sadly.

“It’s okay, kid. She needs more time than we do to recover. She’ll be okay.”

Henry looked back to his adoptive mother, fighting back tears. He wanted to crawl into bed with her and feel her wrap her arms around his body. He was incredibly relieved that his ma was doing better, but his stomach clenched with worry every time he looked at his mom. She remained the same every time he came into the room, every time he looked at her. Nothing had changed today. She was too pale and she was eerily still. Only her abdomen moved as she breathed softly. Henry told himself to be patient, to believe she’d be okay, but it was difficult. He’d spent the entire day hoping, wishing, but his mom lay still as ever. He told himself that his mother would never leave him. She would never leave him. She was going to wake up. She was going to be okay. He repeated those words like a mantra in his head as he got closer to his mom, leaning forward until he could rest his head on her shoulder.

“Please don’t leave me, mom,” he begged in a whisper, a tear snaking down the bridge of his nose. “I need you. I love you. I promise I’ll let you kiss me at school and hold my hand when we go for walks and I’ll tell you I love you in front of my friends if you just wake up. I’ll never complain that I’m embarrassed. Never again, okay? I promise. Just please wake up.”

He buried his head in her shoulder, crying silently when she didn’t wrap her arms around his body to comfort him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a second to say that this is totally canon divergent. I borrow pieces from the show that I like/work with this story, while throwing in my own spin on things. You'll see where I reference from OUAT but it is by no means faithful to the storyline. I'm just here for the fluff, so you'll have to forgive me the rest.
> 
> Also, just a friendly reminder: Regina was unconscious for 2 full days before Emma finally woke up and went to her room. So you'll see it jumps from stating it's been four days to six days. It's been four days that Emma's been awake and present with Regina, but six days that Regina's been unconscious.
> 
> This is probably my favourite chapter and I hope you like it too :)

Stephanie dropped by the Mayor’s room at 8 a.m. sharp the next morning. Emma knew this because she glared at the perky blonde and not-so-subtly looked at the clock.

“I’m a full half hour later than yesterday, Sheriff. I gave you plenty of time to sleep in today.”

Emma scoffed.

“ _No one_ should be as chipper as you are this damn early in the morning.”

“Have you considered the fact that you’re grumpy because you’re not sleeping well? It can’t be very comfortable sleeping up in a chair like that. If you continue sleeping the way you have been, _you’re_ the one who will be in need of physiotherapy and not our dear Mayor here.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Nothing would pull Emma from her guard spot by Regina’s bed though. No matter how sore she got, she was not going to leave.

“How are you feeling this morning, Madam Mayor?” Stephanie asked, moving on from her conversation with the now silent Sheriff. “You’re looking just as well as yesterday. I hope you’re starting to feel a little bit stronger. The longer you lay there, the more difficult it will be for you to recuperate, so focus on coming back to us, alright?”

Stephanie continued speaking to the Mayor, just as enthusiastically as she had the day before. Emma never took her eyes off the young physiotherapist, but she was significantly less distrustful than yesterday. Stephanie seemed like a genuinely nice person, but Emma wasn’t willing to take any chances while her friend was defenseless.

Stephanie thanked the Mayor, as well as Emma, when she finally finished forty minutes later. She left with a promise to return the next morning.

“God I hate people who are that happy in the morning. It makes you want to just stab them. She’s a nice girl, but it is completely unnatural to be that perky at the ass crack of dawn. Do you think she wakes up like that or do you think it takes an inordinate amount of coffee to make her that energetic?”

Emma paused, contemplating the question.

“If she’s anything like my mother, she just wakes up and rolls out of bed that cheerful. God, it’s annoying. She comes into my room and she’s in my face before I’ve even had the chance to wake up. At least you come in with a coffee in your hand. Sometimes. Okay you only ever did once, but I woke up super happy that morning because I was so stoked you brought me coffee in bed. No one has ever done that. It was kind of nice actually. It must be even nicer to get breakfast in bed. Oh! I should sleep over on my birthday so that you can make me breakfast in bed! I promise I won’t spill anything. Not like the coffee I accidentally spilled on your sheets. And I promise if I do spill something, I won’t try to magic the stain away and accidentally set your bed on fire again. You never sent me the bill for that, by the way. I told you I’d pay for it. Maybe that’s why you don’t bring me coffee in bed anymore. Hmm.”

Emma considered the information. She had thought it was a one-time deal, but maybe it wouldn’t have been had she not accidentally spilled a third of her coffee on the Mayor’s new, white sheets.

“This is why it’s better when we have slumber parties at my place. And it can totally be a slumber party with only two people, Regina. I’m not having this discussion with you again. And yeah, okay, my bed isn’t as big or as comfortable as yours, but if you drop coffee in my bed I won’t care, just like I didn’t care that you drooled all over my pillow. And don’t even lie, Regina, that was totally drool.”

Emma grinned as she recalled the horror on Regina’s face when she realised she’d left a giant puddle of drool on Emma’s pillow. It was the first time they’d decided to hang out at Emma’s, and since they’d gotten into three bottles of wine, they both decided it would be safer for the Mayor to spend the night. Regina had passed out with her mouth open on Emma’s bed, and when the women had woken up the next morning, there had been a giant wet spot beneath the brunette’s mouth. Emma had laughed hysterically, only to apologise and pull Regina in a hug when she’d realised just how embarrassed the Mayor was.

“I never told anyone about that, by the way. I wouldn’t, but I do like to tease you about it. It’s nice, knowing these secret things about you. You show the world this flawless woman, this picture of grace and perfection. You’re the most put together person I know, but I love knowing that you drool when you’re drunk and that when you’re tired, you snore. I like seeing the side of you that hides out at home in sweats and no make-up. She’s probably my favourite version of Regina, because it’s the most natural version of you. No make-up, hair pulled back in a ponytail, feet up on the coffee table… You’re so guarded all the time, but those nights where you’re just lounging around, your walls are lowered and I see _you_. You should let that ‘you’ out more often. She’s nice, and I like her company.”

Emma stopped talking when the door opened and her smiling mother’s face poked into the room.  

“Good morning, Emma. On my way here I bumped into Dr. Whale. He wants you to come for blood work. He said if it comes back normal, they’ll release you tomorrow. Isn’t that wonderful news? You’ll be able to come home.”

Emma shook her head.

“I’m not leaving the hospital until Regina wakes up.”

“Honey-”

“I’m not leaving until Regina wakes up,” Emma said firmly, pausing after each word to emphasize her point.

“Fine, but then at least come and get your blood work done so that we can make sure nothing’s wrong.”

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Henry, who had followed his grandmother into the room, cut in before she could say anything.

“Please, ma? I already have one mom I’m worrying about. Don’t make me worry about you too.”

Emma shook her head, swearing at her son inside of her head. That manipulative bastard and God she loved him so much. She did not want to upset him further, so she caved. It wasn’t like she could resist any request he made when he pleaded with her like that.

“Fine, kid. I’ll go for you.”

“Thanks, ma.”

“I’ll go find Whale,” Mary Margaret responded.

Henry looked back to his adoptive mother, the concern on his face unmasked.

“Remember what I told you, kid? That I’ll always take care of your mom, no matter what happens?”

“I remember.”

“I meant it. We’re going to bring her back because she still has way too many insults to throw my way. I know she’s thought up about a hundred while she’s been resting these last few days.”

Henry gave her a small smile. False as it was, Emma appreciated the effort. 

“I won’t give up on her, and you shouldn’t either.”

“Promise you won’t?” he asked hopefully.

“I promise.”

Mary Margaret returned, Doctor Whale in tow.

“Ready to go, Emma?”

She grumbled at him. He made a move to push her chair, but she immediately grabbed the wheel to prevent him from moving her.

“Mom?” Emma asked, turning to her mother. “You’re not coming?”

“I was going to stay with Henry.”

“It’s okay, grandma. If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay with my mom alone for a bit. I have a lot to say to her. Please?”

Mary Margaret looked like she might protest, but she ultimately relented when he asked her again. She gave him a nod and backed out of the room, pulling Emma’s wheelchair along with her.

“Don’t let anyone into this room while I’m gone, okay?” Emma said on her way out. “And no one is allowed to touch your mom, got it?”

“I know, ma. I won’t let anyone get near her.”

“Good. If anyone comes in, call grandma. Mom, you have your cellphone?”

“I do, honey.”

“Okay. We’ll see you soon, Henry.”

He watched them leave, turning to his mother when the door finally closed.

“Hi, mom. It’s just you and I now. I bet this is probably a welcome change from being stuck with ma all the time, huh?” he gave a small chuckle, feeling slightly silly talking to himself. “But she means well, and I think even though you’re a little mean to her sometimes, you do it because you like her. I’m glad we’re spending time together now, just the three of us. I prefer it when we’re all together. Maybe when you wake up, we can all go for ice cream together, even though it’s not Sunday.” He and his moms had gotten into the habit of going out for an ice cream every Sunday before heading to the park. Usually Henry headed off to play on the playground with his friends while his mothers chatted, sharing a park bench, and it made him smile every time he heard them laugh. They talked the whole time he climbed, slid, and ran around (because he might be getting older but playgrounds were still _fun_ ), wearing these smiles that Henry had never seen before. Sometimes he would interrupt their conversation and they’d get quiet while he was there, like some kids at school did when they didn’t want him to know what they were talking about. He liked that his moms were getting along so well though, so he didn’t mind that much. They were probably having boring grown up talk anyway.  

“I’ll put sprinkles on yours like I do at home,” he continued, “just like I know you secretly like it. I guess I should admit that it wasn’t me who bought that container of sprinkles a few months ago. That was ma. I kind of told her one day that you really like sprinkles on your ice cream, so she went online and ordered a box of different kinds for you. She made me swear that I was the one who bought it because she didn’t want to seem creepy. Her words, not mine. Something about there not being a reason for her to buy you a gift out of the blue like that, so she made me pretend it was my idea and that I bought them. She kind of does that a lot, actually.”

He paused, working up the courage to tell her what he’d been wanting to tell her all morning. He had been thinking about it for days now, the secrets he’d kept from her. He needed to come clean.  

“There’s something I need to tell you, mom. I’ve kind of felt guilty for a while because we kind of… lie to you a lot. Ma and I. Not bad lies, but. They’re still lies. Can I tell you them now? Since you’re not awake, you won’t be able to yell at me. You can think of a punishment though if you want.

Um, so I don’t really know where to start. I never lied to you about school or about… if I’m out with my friends or anything like that. I, um… I lie a lot about ma, about some of the things she does. I pretended to do things that I didn’t really do, things that ma actually did. Ma kinda… she does lots of things around the house for you that she thinks you might feel uncomfortable knowing she did. Well, now she doesn’t tell you because she thinks it’d be uncomfortable because you guys are friends but not like, friends friends or something. I don’t know. Ma doesn’t explain things well. But before, she didn’t tell you because she thought you’d get really mad because you don’t like other people helping you. But you let me help you, and that’s okay. So we pretended that I did the things ma did for you so that you wouldn’t be upset. Secretly, I think a big part of the reason is because ma’s embarrassed. She doesn’t want you to know how much she likes helping you and it kinda works because you’re so independent. So she does things without telling you she did them.

Like, remember last winter when you slid on the road because you hadn’t changed your tires yet? You were really busy at work and kept saying you didn’t have time to put on your winter tires. Well, Ruby told ma you slid in front of the diner, and she got all panicky and came by after you went to sleep to change them. She texted me in the morning and told me to lie and say I did it, even though I don’t actually know how to change a tire. I kind of lied a lot that day. I told you I changed the tires, when I didn’t. And then when you said I didn’t even know how to change a tire, I lied and said that ma showed me how. And when you called ma an idiot the next day because you found out she got frostbite on her hands, I lied too when I went along with her story that we had a snowball fight in the yard. She didn’t get frostbite from our fake snowball fight. She said she couldn’t work as well with her gloves on, so she took them off while she was changing your tires. And since it was the middle of the night, her hands froze.”

Henry grew sheepish, knowing he had a lot more to confess to. He took a second to clear his throat, determined to set the record straight. He felt guilty for lying for so long, and with his mother having been unconscious for so long, he felt the need to tell her the truth. If something happened and she didn’t wake up… he could never live with himself knowing he’d never told her the truth.

“Um, I lied too when I said I was the one shoveling the driveway. It wasn’t me. It was ma. She came by whenever there was a snowstorm and she cleared our driveway. I helped, but ma always finished the job. She’s also the one who cleared off the roof when she noticed there was too much snow accumulating. I lied when I said I didn’t know who did that. She made me swear I wouldn’t tell you because she didn’t want you to know.

I didn’t… I didn’t tell you the truth that summer your flowers got destroyed either. I really don’t know who ruined them, but I know who fixed them. Um, ma did. Again. With Belle’s help. I know you never told ma how much you liked your garden, but she knew. Everyone knows how proud you are of your flowers and she knew you were really upset when they got ripped out. So she went and saw Belle and they looked up what kinds you had. I know she didn’t get them all right, but she did try. I was able to help a little, but all I did  was tell her which ones you did and didn’t have from the pictures she showed me. Ma and Belle spent two days looking through books trying to figure out which flowers you had. And then they went to Game of Thorns and asked Belle’s dad which ones he knew you had. He helped them grow you new ones and then he showed ma how to transplant them in your garden. I always wished mom knew how happy it made you. I wish she could have seen your face.”

His mother had cried when she’d seen her garden replaced, new flowers growing where her other ones had been destroyed. He rarely saw his mother cry, but that had made him feel good, knowing how happy she was. He just wished Emma would have let him tell his mom that she had helped and that it wasn’t just Belle who did all the work.

“She didn’t want you to know she helped because you were still upset with her about Marian. She said if you’d have known it was her, you would have thought that she did that to make up for bringing Marian back, even though it had nothing to do with that. Ma said she just hated seeing you so upset, so she wanted to do something to make you happy. And she said if you knew fixing your garden was her idea, you’d never get to enjoy it because you’d be upset every time you looked at it… because you’d think of ma and Marian and your lost happy ending. So she made Belle tell you that she did all the work so that you wouldn’t think of ma or Marian or any of that stuff.”

Belle had felt guilty receiving sole credit for the work, but she never revealed Emma’s secret. Regina had cried about the garden, had _hugged_ Belle and had thanked her more times than Henry could count. It was then that Belle had become one of his mom’s close friends.

 “Maybe you’ve started piecing together some things already, and I bet you know now that it wasn’t me who fixed the washing machine. Honestly, mom, I’m really surprised you bought that one. I’m surprised you bought any of the times we told you it was me who fixed stuff around the house. I can’t fix anything, no matter how hard I try. It’s ma who’s good at that stuff. She’s the one who fixed the leak in the washing machine. She just explained it basic enough so that I could tell you the problem and make it sound like I fixed it.

I maybe also lied about the noise in the front end of your car. There really was a noise; you didn’t imagine it. I told ma about it and she stopped by after you went to sleep and drove the car around until it made the sound. Then she bribed Mr. Tillman to let her use his shop after hours to fix your car. He was pretty mad that she woke him up at like three in the morning, especially to fix your car since he’s still upset with you, but she convinced him to let her use it. She made me swear to convince you that maybe you had just been imagining the sound because she didn’t want you to go to Mr. Tillman and then he’d tell you that it was ma who fixed your car.

I really wanted to tell you the truth that time because you yelled at ma because she was sleeping at work. She gave me a mom look though, so I couldn’t. You need to stop teaching her the mom looks by the way. Ma just let you yell at her about irresponsible behaviour and learning to be more professional and not sleeping on the job. I’m sorry I was rude that night when we got home. I was just frustrated and I was mad you yelled at her when the reason she was awake all night was because she was doing something nice for you. I know you didn’t know, but it still sucked that you did it. I know you guys weren’t totally friends then though, and that’s why ma didn’t want you to know it was her.”

_Your mom is extremely independent, Henry. She doesn’t like relying on other people and she doesn’t like to ask others for help, even when she needs it. It’s not hurting anyone to help her in secret. Everyone needs help sometimes, but your mom doesn’t know how to ask for it. She’s never been taken care of, and it’s a nice feeling to be taken care of. So let’s take care of her together, but we’re not going to tell her though, okay?_

“She was also the one to replace the window in the back of the house when the Lost Boys broke it. I know you hired Grumpy to do it, but when ma came by afterwards and saw how bad of a job he did with it, she took a half day at work and replaced it while you were at the office. She finished it before you got home. All the repairs you had Grumpy do after that, um… that was ma too. Ma made an agreement with Grumpy that he could keep all the money you paid him as long as he let her do the renovations instead. Ma said she knew how important your house was to you, how proud you are of it, and she didn’t want Grumpy ruining anything. He never did any of the renovations he said he did. The new screen on the backdoor, the shower head, the floor tiles, the spare room and basically any renovations after last spring were also ma.

I’m really sorry, mom. I know we lied a lot. Ma, she just wanted to be nice to you. You get suspicious whenever someone is too nice to you, and she didn’t want you to know. And she wanted you to like her on your own, not because she did all these things for you. And she thought it might make you hate her, actually, if she kept trying to help you because she said you didn’t like asking for help. We both know that’s true. Really though, ma has a hard time accepting compliments so I think you not being able to ask for help was just a good excuse for her to hide behind.”

Henry stroked his mom’s hand, squeezing it affectionately.

“I know you don’t hate ma. She knows that too. I know she’s grown on you, that’s why you invite her to movie night and you let her stay for supper and iron her work shirts when she has meetings. But you don’t know all the good things she does for you, all the nice things she does to make you happy. But, I guess ma doesn’t really know all the nice things you do for her too. Or maybe she does. I like when you guys take care of each other. I want you both to be happy, and it’s nice when you do things to make each other happy. Like when we went to cheer ma on at her volleyball game.”

His grandmother had set up a beach volleyball tournament a couple of months ago and recruited a bunch of people to play. His ma had reluctantly agreed, but she wasn’t overly enthusiastic. When he and his mom arrived to watch the game, he noticed his ma looked okay, but not that happy. That is, until she noticed she had company. She smiled at him when he joined her, but the smile on her face when she looked over and saw his mom… Henry was sure he had never anyone smile that big before. His mom gave a big smile back, grabbed a folding chair, and she cheered them on the whole game.

“She said she never had anyone come to any of her games growing up. When you went home later, I heard her tell Ruby that she stopped playing sports because she never had anyone to look at in the bleachers and it just reminded her that she was alone when no one was there to cheer her on. She cried when she was talking to Ruby. Ma told her that she almost cried at the beach when you told her she did really well and you congratulated her on playing so well. It makes me sad when she says things like that, because ma is so great and it makes me sad knowing no one ever tells her that. I really like it when you do things for her, just because I know no one really has.”

Henry’s heart sunk a little, thinking about how lonely his ma had been for most of her life. She tried really hard to put on a brave face and hide from him how hurt and rejected she’d been, but he could see it.

“Did you know she cried when she saw that newspaper article on our fridge? You make her cry a lot and I’m not sure if that’s really a good thing,” he teased. He knew it was a good thing now. His mom no longer made his ma cry because she was hurting her. She made her cry because his ma was touched, or because she was happy. His ma had appeared in the paper a few months back, and his mom had carefully cut out the article, bought a “superstar” fridge magnet, and hung it right where his ma would see it (in the middle of the door fridge- his ma raided their fridge every time she came over). “She said later that she got lots of comments on the article and that grandma had bought four copies of the newspaper, but you were the only one to hang it up on the fridge so everyone could see it. She said it was nice, because no one ever put up her tests on the fridge when she was a kid, and this was like the adult version of school tests. It’s weird ‘cause you do all these nice things for her, but then sometimes you’re so mean to ma. You say these mean things, but Ma says your snarky comments are your way of showing affection. Is that true?”

Henry considered it. She was never snarky to him though, and the comments she made to his grandmother would definitely not be considered snarky. Rude, maybe. Hurtful, definitely. Although, she had become slightly nicer to her in recent months. Her comments to his grandpa were sometimes snide, but she seemed to save most of her sass for his ma. He genuinely wondered if it was affection though, because she never made any kind of sassy comments to Robin. She was either really nice to him or really mean (when she was upset). But Henry had sometimes wondered how much his mom had really liked Robin. She had smiled and held his hand and stuff, but she was just… there was something different about her when she was with him. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, but she was just different.

“Anyway. I’m sorry I lied to you, mom. I just wanted to make you happy, so that’s why I did it. Maybe I should have been honest, but ma said it was better if we didn’t tell you the whole truth.

I miss you, mom. I want you to wake up and yell at me now. Ma misses you too. We all do. Even grandma. She comes in and she looks at you and you can tell she wants you to wake up. She cried yesterday because she said she would rather have you back and saying nasty things to her and making her cry for that reason, rather than because she’s sad you’re not waking up. She said you’re nicer now though, more like you were when she first met you. She told me about how you used to let her crawl into bed with you when she had nightmares when she was a kid. And how you’d fix her dresses and do her hair for the balls her dad threw. She said you were really sad being married to her dad, but you were always nice to her even though she was a brat sometimes. Well, she said you were nice to her until you weren’t.

I hope when you wake up, you’re nice to her again. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I woke up when I heard their voices last night. I heard her tell grandpa she wished you could act like her mom again because she misses having you as a mom. Maybe you can’t ever be because of what she said to your mom, how she told your secret. But, I like it when you’re nice. It makes me happy. And maybe if you just tried and told her you liked something she was wearing instead of making fun of her clothes, that could be a start to being nice to her. It would be easy for you to say something like that. I think grandma really wants your approval, even though she thinks she’ll never get it.”

He moved onto the bed, sitting by her hip and holding her hand in his lap.

“I’m really proud of you, mom. For all the changes you’ve made. You’re good now and I don’t have to worry about who you’re going to hurt anymore. I haven’t had to worry in a really long time, and I’m really proud to have you as my mom. You’re good now. You have light magic and you help people. All I ever wanted was for you to be good, and you are. I don’t think I’ve told you enough how much I love you. I’m so glad you’re my mom. You risked everything to follow ma into the Underworld, just to support her so she wouldn’t have to go alone. You didn’t have to do that, but you did. I can’t wait for you to come back to us.”

Henry’s head whipped towards the door when he heard voices just outside the room.

“...understand where the fuck he is, Ruby. It’s been like six days! How many times has he come to visit her? Zero! And she’s supposed to be his fucking soul mate. I don’t give a shit whose wife he’s with. He needs to get his ass over here and try and be a supportive boyfriend.”

Henry cringed. There was no way his mom didn’t hear that. He got off the bed and opened the door, just in time to see his ma angrily hand her phone to grandma.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hi, ma. Did everything go okay?”

“Yeah, it was fine.”

He wheeled her back into the bedroom and parked her wheelchair next to his mom’s bed, in the place that had become “her” spot.

“What lies did the kid tell you this time, Regina?” Henry couldn’t help noticing that her voice had changed again. His ma had this tone… one he had heard for the first time four days ago when he’d walked in on his ma talking to his mom. It was the same one he’d heard for four days now. And, despite the fact that his ma had been nearly vibrating with anger just seconds ago, now she wore that smile he didn’t really understand and spoke in that special tone he’d never heard before. “Whatever he tries to tell you, it wasn’t me who broke that vase. It was definitely him.”

“What!” he exclaimed, snapping out of his thoughts. “It was not! It was ma’s idea to play football in the house.”

“You rat. Now she’s never going to leave us alone in the living room while she makes popcorn ever again. It’s going to be all _Miss Swan will you please accompany me to the kitchen? I cannot trust you not to be a negative influence on our son while I’m away_. And only I’m going to get in trouble because you’re the favourite.”

He grinned at her.

“She doesn’t get you in as much trouble as everybody else though,” he responded. “If it had been grandma or one of the dwarves who broke something of hers…”

“She doesn’t like grandma or any of the dwarves.”

Henry snickered.

“See? You’re already a step above them. And half the town. Or like, three quarters of the town.”

Emma feigned a grumble, doing a terrible job of hiding the smile on her face.

“Where did grandma go anyway?” he asked.

“She wanted to call grandpa so she went outside for a minute. Did you have a nice talk with your mom?”

“Yeah. We talked about a lot of stuff.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Um, I should probably warn you that we’re going to be in a lot of trouble when she wakes up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told her about our secrets.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them? About you fixing her tires and the washing machine and the dishwasher. Oh yeah, ma also hooked up the new dishwasher. That wasn’t me either. And cleaning the driveway. And it was ma who came by to mow the lawn on Sunday mornings while you were having coffee dates with Belle. It wasn’t me and my friends.”

“Kid! We weren’t going to tell her that stuff.”

“Yeah, but I feel bad. She needs to know in case…”

He trailed off, unable to say the rest of that sentence. He looked away, then looked down.

“Hey. In case nothing. She’s going to wake up. I promised you I’d wake her up, and I’m not going to break that promise. And when she wakes up, she’s gonna kill me.” She sighed. “I guess it wasn’t fair for me to ask you to lie to your mom though and she’s definitely gonna kick my ass for encouraging you to lie to her.” She turned to Regina. “But I really didn’t want you to know because I didn’t want to … I don’t know. Upset the really freaking fragile friendship we had finally established. I figured if you knew, it’d rock the boat too much.”

“Yeah, mom. Don’t be mad, okay? I didn’t want you to be upset with her either. That’s why I agreed.”

“Thanks for the save, kid. But I definitely own this one. I’m the parent, you’re the kid. This was my fault.”

“I don’t want her to be mad at you.”

“It’s okay if she is. I know she hates being lied to, and we’ve been lying to her a long time. We shouldn’t have done that.”

The truth was, part of her was relieved that the truth was out. As happy as she was to do those things for Regina, she really did feel guilty lying to her and it was growing increasingly difficult to keep the truth from Regina. She didn’t like it. Everyone in Regina’s life lied to and manipulated her. Emma felt like she was doing the same whenever she was dishonest, even if it was for a good deed.

“Henry?”

Mother and son both turned towards the voice in the doorway.

“Visiting hours are just about over for the morning. Why don’t we get some lunch and come back this afternoon?”

“I’d rather stay here.”

“I know, but we’ll come back the second visiting hours start again, okay?”

Henry reluctantly agreed, kissing both of his mothers before following his grandmother out the door. Emma looked back to Regina, swallowing hard. She had an awful lot of apologising to do.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your questions regarding one beard are finally answered.

Emma spent the better part of an hour stumbling her way through an apology-slash-explanation. She wasn’t sure how much Henry had told her, so she told Regina everything, right down to the wobbly napkin holder she fixed last month.

“I know you’re going to be upset and probably feel really betrayed, but I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know you don’t need me, or anyone else for that matter, but I like doing things for you. You raised my son. You took care of him and gave him the life that I never could. You loved him and nurtured him and turned him into the incredible person he is. I _want_ to do whatever I can to make your life easier because I feel this… desire to thank you in whatever way I can.

I’m sorry I made the kid lie to you. That’s like, parenting no-no number one. I promise he never lied about anything bad. We never kept important secrets from you, and he’s never told me anything that I didn’t then tell you. I guess you’d probably say any secrets we kept from you were bad. I’m sorry, Regina. I feel really guilty. I guess I should though. Hopefully you can forgive me some day. It just, it got out of hand. At first, I didn’t tell you because we weren’t friends. I like to help people, and I like to help you especially because you raised Henry and I want to thank you. But I couldn’t do anything to help you without coming off creepy or just weird, because we didn’t have that kind of relationship. And I knew you’d lash out and be really angry if I offered to help you because you’re so independent, so we didn’t tell you. Then it turned into me not really wanting you to know because I didn’t have a good reason for being the person to repair your kitchen chair or taking your car in the middle of the night to fix it. I wanted to make you happy, but I didn’t know how to say that or explain it. I got self-conscious and it was easier to just lie. Then, we became friends and I was so scared of screwing it up that… I don’t know. I didn’t want to start being honest after lying for so long and it kind of just escalated and got to the point where Henry started taking credit for stuff I wouldn’t have minded telling you I did, but it just became so routine for him to take credit. I’m sorry we did it though, Regina. The last thing I want is for you to feel betrayed. So many people have betrayed you in the past, and that’s not at all what I want you to feel. I just wanted you to know that… you had a friend.”

Emma looked down to her phone when it vibrated in her lap.

“Sorry. I have a message from Ruby. She says…” Emma sighed. “She says she’s still doesn’t have any real answers for us but that she’s reading through every book she can find. She’s really sorry.”

Emma put her phone down, looking down at her hands. Blue still thought their best shot was to share Emma’s magic with Regina, so she concentrated on her magic, calling it forth. She could feel it was stronger, but she was still too weak to be of any use to Regina.

Emma lifted her phone with the intention of throwing it in frustration, but it buzzed in her hand before she could. She yanked it back down, swiping when she saw her mother’s name on the screen.

 _I convinced him to come. He’s going to meet us at the hospital in 30_.

Emma sighed. She really didn’t want to see Forest Boy, but she knew he was another possibility for getting Regina to wake up. They didn’t have many ideas, and any potential solution was a good one. Emma was pissed that it had been six days and he _still_ hadn’t come to visit, but she bit back her anger. It wasn’t her place to lash out at him. Instead, she swallowed back the sourness in her mouth and forced a lightness to her voice.

“Hey. I have some good news. Robin is coming this afternoon. I bet you’re eager to see him.”

Emma was unable to fake any more than that, so she stayed quiet. She reached out and gently held Regina’s hand so that she’d know Emma hadn’t left. She focused on the sight of Regina’s abdomen rising and falling. She was still alive and breathing on her own. That was something. When Henry texted her half an hour later letting her know they were pulling into the parking lot, Emma cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

“So, they’re here. I need to warn you that Robin is probably going to kiss you. Maybe I sound like an idiot because you probably know that and you probably want him to since, you know, soul mate and everything. But I guess I just wanted to warn you just in case. Hopefully he can wake you up and save you from my rambling once and for all,” she finished, smiling weakly.

When she heard voices approaching the door, Emma reluctantly pulled her hand away and rested it in her lap. She plastered a smile on her face when everyone entered. There was no reason for her to feel this… upset. She should be happy Robin was here. He could wake Regina. But the thought of him being here, she didn’t like it. And it definitely didn’t help that the man had been M.I.A. for nearly a week. Who fucking did that when the person they supposedly loved was in a coma because they nearly killed themselves trying to save you?

“Hi, ma.”

“Hey, kid,” Emma said, dismissing her thoughts. “We missed you.”

“I missed you too. Did I miss anything interesting?”

“Yeah, actually. Your mom had told me that she’s running for president.”

“Really? Before or after she finishes the space program?”

“Uh, after. Duh. The training program is very rigorous. She wouldn’t have time to be president _and_ complete NASA’s space training program. After she becomes an astronaut, she can criticise me on the moon and on Earth. Your mom will be happier than a pig in shi-itake mushrooms.”

Henry rolled his eyes, but he grinned regardless. Robin entered the room a minute later, and Emma’s smile faded.

“Emma.”

“Hi, Robin.”

His gaze travelled to Regina. He stood, rooted to the entrance.

“You can say hi. She’d probably like to hear your voice.”

Emma swallowed the bile at the back of her throat as she spoke. She did not want to be here for this. The second her father entered the room, she immediately asked if he could bring her for a walk. He agreed, and after checking that Henry would be staying with his mother, father and daughter exited the hospital room.

David brought his daughter to the cafeteria, buying her an egg salad sandwich and a chocolate milk before wheeling her to the far corner of the room where they wouldn’t be bothered.

“So are we going to talk about why you were in such a hurry to get out of that hospital room?”

Emma carefully unwrapped the sandwich, trying to look casual.

“I just wanted to give Robin and Regina some time alone. She’s probably had enough of me over the last few days.”

“Uh huh. So it had nothing to do with the fact that Robin was there?”

“No.”

“Even though you’ve been in her room for four days straight and in those four days, you’ve only left her side twice? We nearly had to twist your arm both of those times and practically force you out of the room in order to get you to leave. You’ve never had a problem spending that much time with Regina before this afternoon. But just now, well, you looked like you wanted to run out of the room the second Robin walked in.”

David ducked his head to meet his daughter’s eyes.

“Something you want to tell me, baby girl?”

Emma tore her eyes away. When he looked at her like that, so lovingly, so supportively, it made her want to divulge every secret buried inside of her. When he reached out and placed a hand on her wrist, she couldn’t help looking back at him. He was looking at her with those same caring eyes, and she cracked.

“I don’t want to watch them together. I don’t want to see him give half assed excuses for why he hasn’t been there for her like he should have been.”

“And?”

He knew she was holding back.

“And I really can’t watch when he touches her,” she finally confessed. “When he… when he kisses her.”

Emma put down her sandwich, looking away as she held the arms of her wheelchair for dear life. David reached out and took his daughter’s hand, gently prying it away from the armrest. Emma had just gotten the closest she’d ever gotten to confessing her deepest, most hidden secret. David had known about it for about a year now, but he had no idea how long she’d actually been keeping it. He had been patient, waiting, but it was high time they finally discussed it. After everything they had gone through these past few weeks, there was no more reason to keep secrets anymore. There was no reason for Emma not to admit what they both knew she felt.

“I can’t watch it,” she whispered, unable to voice the rest of what she felt.

“I know,” he said gently, pulling her wheelchair to him. He wrapped her in a hug, cupping the back of her head as he always did. “I know.”

Emma fought the tears that burned in her eyes.

“Shh, baby girl. It’s okay.”

She broke, his soothing tone collapsing her defenses. Tears spilled onto her cheeks. She shook as she held her breath, squashing the sob in her chest as she did. She refusing to burst into tears. She refused.

“I know, Emma. And it’s okay. I _know_.”

She suddenly realised what he was saying. He knew. Oh God. He knew. Emma shook her head, the sob momentarily escaping before she clamped her lips shut again.

David ran a soothing hand up and down his daughter’s back, murmuring words of comfort as he rocked her. Emma buried her head in his neck, pulling from his strength while she shook in his arms. Is this what it felt like to have a father who comforted you when you were hurting? Whatever this was, it felt nice, safe, and for once, Emma let herself be weak in her father’s arms. She allowed herself to feel the heartache, the hurt swirling in her belly, and she closed her eyes to work through her anguish. Her father continued to run his hand up and down her back, and Emma focused on the soothing pattern as she calmed herself down. When she finally pulled away, he was heartbroken to note just how defeated she looked.

“How long have you known?” Emma finally asked.

“A while.”

“Does mom know?”

“No, I don’t think so. She thinks you love Hook.”

Emma gave a mirthless bark of laughter, looking away from him. She _had_ loved Hook in her own way, sort of, but she was never in love with him. He had been easy. He put forth all of the work, and she put in practically none. He chased her every second of their relationship, and it required basically no effort on her part. She gave in because he was there, and because he wanted her. It was nice to feel wanted, to feel loved. And he had eventually grown on her, his presence a reminder that someone cared about her. But the closer she got to her parents, the closer she got to Regina, to Ruby, the less she needed him and the less she wanted him around. She’d pulled away, but she hadn’t ended things. She hadn’t known how. And then there was life and bad guys and curses and everything getting in the way, distracting her. And then the Darkness came, and Hook sacrificed himself for someone he thought loved him. And she couldn’t let that just happen. She couldn’t let him sacrifice himself like that when she didn’t love him, so she’d gone after him. And while they were down there, while they were with Hades, Hook had told her something that shocked the hell out of her.

He knew.

He had known the whole time that she didn’t love him, but he said that he thought she eventually would. She’d then been forced by Hades to admit that she could never love him, and it had devastated her. She’d never wanted to hurt him, but he deserved the truth. And still, after it all, he helped them get home. He had gone his separate way when they’d returned to Storybrooke, the two sharing one final hug before his departure. She had loved Hook, just not at all in the way he had loved her.

“I never loved him, not like that.”

“I know you didn’t.”

She looked up at him, confused.

“How?”

“Because I’ve seen the way you look when you’re in love, baby girl. And that just isn’t it.”

Emma shook her head and looked down at her lap.

“It doesn’t matter now. She’s trying to work things out with Robin.”

“I’m not so sure, honey.”

Before she could question him, she was interrupted by her mother.

“Emma?” Mary Margaret called out, as she approached the table. “Robin left.”

“Already?”

Her mother nodded slowly.

“And?” Emma asked, cautiously hopeful.

Her mother shook her head. Emma couldn’t help but feel horribly disappointed. She had hoped he could wake Regina up, even if she hadn’t wanted to see it.  

“I think you should come back though.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s strange. The EEG machine doesn’t look like it has been for the last few days. So we called Whale. He said… he said he’s not sure it’s a good sign.”

“Take me to her right now.”

The EEG machine was monitoring the electrical activity in Regina’s brain. It had been fairly steady for the last six days, and if it were reading something different now, Emma wanted to be there.

She could feel her anxiety flare up, and she clutched her blanket tightly until she was finally in Regina’s room again. It was now empty save for Henry, who was sitting by his mother’s side, stroking her head and speaking softly to her.

“Ma?” he asked upon seeing her approach the bed.

“I’m here, kid.”

David brought her right to the edge of Regina’s bed. Emma got out of the chair, standing on shaky legs before dropping next to Regina. The lines on the EEG machine were erratic, angry spikes on the screen. They had been steady, calm for the last six days. Emma couldn’t understand why they were so frenzied now. Why was Regina so worked up?

“Regina?” she asked softly. “Hey, what’s going on with you?”

David took a step back, walking over to his wife and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She gripped his side, watching just as he was, as their daughter and grandson spoke to Regina.

“David,” Mary Margaret whispered after a moment. “Are you seeing this?”

He nodded, watching as the lines on the screen changed, steadily slowing before finally returning to calm, steady pattern they had been for the past six days. He looked back to the scene before him: Emma leaning forward and stroking Regina’s head as Henry sat by her hip and held her hand. His daughter was speaking in a low voice, but he could tell by the intonation that they were words of comfort.

“The machine, it’s going back to normal.”

He nodded against his wife’s head.

“What does that mean?”

He took a deep breath. He had a lot of explaining to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited the following chapters of this story after reading some of your comments. I do my best to honour requests, so if you have any, please let me know before I post the next ones :) If it works with the story, I will try to squeeze in your thoughts or wishes !


	5. Chapter 5

Henry decided to stay behind for an extra few hours after his grandparents left. When she was finally alone with her son, Emma finally took the opportunity to question him.

“What happened this afternoon?”

“He kissed her,” Henry explained. “And she freaked out.”

“Freaked out?”

He nodded, stroking his mother’s hair.

“Her heart rate got really high and the EEG machine went crazy. It felt like it really wasn’t a good thing, like she wasn’t happy about him kissing her, not that her heart was racing in the way it does when you kiss someone you love. So I told him to back off. He did, and he apologised to her, but the machine was still freaking out. I sat by the bed and when I told him to leave, he did. Her heartbeat finally slowed down, but the EEG machine was still going crazy. That’s when grandma went to get Doctor Whale and he told us mom was probably feeling distressed. We tried to calm her down, and we did a little. Grandma decided to leave because she thought she was making things worse since, you know, she and mom don’t really get along. So she went to find you. I kept talking to her but she was still upset. It was only when… It was only when you came in and talked to her, when you told her you were here and you promised not to leave again that she finally calmed down.”

Emma looked to Regina, gently holding her hand.

“But Robin. He’s her soul mate. They were trying to date again. Why did she panic?”

“They’re not though, ma. He went back to Marian.”

“What? When?”

“It’s been a few weeks now, I guess.”

“I didn’t know that. Why wouldn’t she tell me that?”

“You know how my mom is about opening up about stuff that hurts her. She didn’t tell anyone, but I thought you knew anyway.”

“I didn’t,” Emma said regretfully, looking at Regina. _I’m sorry._ She then turned back to Henry in confusion. “But he’s been at the house.”

“They’ve been trying to be friends, for Roland’s sake. He misses my mom, so sometimes Robin comes over and they hang out together.”

“But not they’re dating?”

“No. She was working on telling you, but then you became the Dark One and things kind of got pushed to the side.”

“He came with us to the Underworld though.”

“To help us, because mom asked him to. He’s a good guy, even though I hate him for hurting my mom. So he came because he wanted to help. And probably because he still feels guilty, so he does anything mom asks him to do.”

“But I don’t get it. She told me Tinker Bell told her that Robin was her soul mate. Why would he go back to Marian?”

“Mom said that was a really long time ago and Tinker Bell was still really young. She said it’s possible she made a mistake or misread what she saw. Or maybe he was her soul mate at the time. Or maybe he still technically is her soul mate, but they’re just meant to be in each other’s lives and help each other, but not be together. He chose his wife, not mom. I don’t think that’s much of a soul mate, even if Tinker Bell is right.”

“No,” Emma agreed slowly, “it’s not. Your mom must have been really upset when he chose Marian.”

 _God, Regina, I am so sorry._ How could she have missed it? How could she have been so blind? Emma didn’t have much time to dwell on her guilt because the sound of her son’s voice silenced her thoughts.

“She was at first. It hurt her, I think. Because she liked him. Or she thought she did, I guess. But they finally talked a few weeks ago, and they settled things. They’re good now. She was honestly more upset with you than Robin about the whole Marian thing because she felt like you betrayed her and she trusted you.”

Emma turned to Regina, shaking her head.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“She knows. She knows that now. She’s okay. She’s happy, I think. She smiles a lot now, especially when we’re all together.”

Emma still shook her head, guilt sweeping over her body.

“I’m sorry, Regina.”

“She would forgive you. I think she did a while ago.”

Emma stroked her cheek in apology. When she felt the coolness of Regina’s skin, Emma pulled the blanket up a little higher, tucking it around Regina’s shoulders. They sat quietly, content to watch Regina as she “slept”.

Emma kept looking at the machines, needing to make sure that everything was normal. Regina had worried her, and the only thing that reassured her were the steady lines of the EEG machine.

“I think I’m going to try waking her up tomorrow. I’m feeling better, stronger, and I think with another night of sleep that I’ll feel okay to try.”

She didn’t want to wait any longer, not after what happened this afternoon.

“Are you sure, ma?”

Emma nodded.

“I’ll make grandpa bring me a hamburger when he gets back and then I’ll try to sleep as much as I can.”

“You should be sleeping in a bed, ma. You can’t be sleeping very well if you’re sitting up in a chair.”

“I need to keep watch over your mom, kid. Especially after what happened with Robin.”

“You could ask grandpa to stay the night.”

“They don’t let visitors stay overnight, kid.”

“Fine. Why don’t you just sleep in the bed next to mom?”

“Because I don’t want to be that far from her.”

The truth was, she didn’t want to be anywhere that wasn’t within touching distance of Regina. She only felt comfortable when she was right next to the woman. If she was in the next bed, Emma might not hear someone come into the room and that was not a risk she was willing to take. It was only for a few days anyway. Regina would wake up soon. She would.

Henry sighed, turning back to his mom.

“She’s insanely stubborn, mom.”

Emma chuckled.

“So’s your mom. You are so screwed if you ever want something we both say no to.”

“But if one of you-”

“Don’t even try it, kid. United front right here,” Emma said, pointing back and forth from herself to Regina. “If she says no, it’s no. If I say no, it’s- well, okay it might not necessarily be no. You may get it if she says yes. We both know she’s the real boss.”

Henry grinned. _Ain’t that the truth._

Emma texted her father, who happily agreed to bring her dinner. Her parents returned early, bringing supper for everyone so they could eat together. They sat around Regina’s bed, talking and sharing stories until a nurse came in and announced that visiting hours were over.

Everyone got up, but before they could leave, Emma asked for an extra blanket. She’d noticed the air had been turned up, and she knew Regina would be cold if it stayed at this temperature. Emma was always dying of heat, but Regina… well, Regina wore sweaters in the summer time.

Snow dutifully brought her daughter an extra blanket when Emma asked for it, frowning in confusion when Emma threw it over Regina and tucked the edge under the woman’s feet.

“I thought the blanket was for you?”

“No. I’m warm, but someone turned up the air conditioner and Regina is always complaining that she’s cold. She wears like four pairs of socks in the winter time because her feet are always freezing. She can’t sleep if her toes are cold and she can’t tell me if she wakes up cold in the middle of the night. I wanted to play it safe with an extra blanket, just in case. I want to make sure she’s not uncomfortable when I go to sleep.”

Snow exchanged a look with her husband, but said nothing in response. She’d known Regina for decades and she did not know this about her. Instead answering, Snow simply nodded that she understood. They said their goodbyes, and Emma adamantly refusing to leave Regina’s bedside.

“I promised I wouldn’t leave, guys. It’s not gonna happen. Go home. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She wheeled herself closer when they were alone, reaching for Regina’s hand, just as she had done every night so far. She bent forward and grabbed a couple of stray pillows, piling them on top of their joined hands. She was nearly in an upright position, which always saved her back when she woke up. Emma had planned on chatting a little, but the truth was, she was exhausted and she needed to get her strength up for tomorrow, so she gave into sleep right away.

“Goodnight, Regina. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She gave a quick squeeze to Regina’s hand before drifting off to sleep.

_Day Seven_

Emma awoke the next morning with more energy than she had in the last five days. She straightened, stretched her back, and greeted Regina.

“You look just as nice as you did the first day. It’s bullshit that you always look so good. Meanwhile, I have been looking like a homeless person ever since I woke up.”

Emma rubbed her face with her hands, pushing her hair out of her face and sighing. She waited until the nurse did her morning round, then happily spoke with Stephanie as the woman did Regina’s exercises. Emma deflected Stephanie’s curiosity as to her perky mood by saying she was simply happy to be alive. In reality, she was watching the clock and growing more excited as the minutes ticked by. When it was finally time for the physiotherapist to leave, Emma had to remember not to shout with glee.

“So, we’re finally alone, Regina. Are you ready? I finished the apple juice the nurse brought in, my energy is up, and I’m ready to try and wake you up, if you’re ready. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to let my magic wake yours up, okay?”

Emma contemplated waiting for her parents for about half a second, but she was too eager, so she grabbed Regina’s hand and called her magic forward, happy with its strength as it flow through her body. She concentrated on sending it through their joined hands, watching Regina for any sudden changes.

There were none at first, but as she watched patiently, she saw colour return to Regina’s skin. Her once grey-ish skin turned almost white before finally settling to a healthy peach colour. A light pink shade settled on her cheeks and the colour of her lips changed to a rich, deep pink. Her skin felt warmer, but she never opened her eyes. Emma gave and gave until she felt her energy dwindle down to nearly nothing, but still Regina did not wake up. Finally, Emma had to cut off her magic or else she’d lose consciousness. She reluctantly pulled back, overwhelmingly devastated. She couldn’t even stay awake to cry because she just was too drained. She had just enough energy to grab a pillow before she collapsed next to Regina’s hip.

\----

“Mom?”

Emma’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of her son’s voice. He came in the room, a worried frown on his face. Emma glanced at the clock and saw that she’d been out for nearly three hours, but she still felt incredibly weak. She watched from her pillow as Henry cautiously approached. Their eyes met, and he looked at her curiously.

“Did you wake her?”

Emma pulled back and shook her head, closing her eyes as she realised she had a pounding headache.

“I tried,” she said, forcing her eyes back open. “I sent some of my magic through to wake hers, but…it didn’t work.”

Henry looked back to his mom. She looked much better. Her colour had returned, her breathing was deeper, and she was warm to the touch. It looked like she was napping, and his heart ached knowing that she wasn’t really, that she wouldn’t suddenly just wake up and come back to him. He glanced back at his ma, who looked like she’d been run over by a truck. Her eyes were sunken in and her skin was far too pale. She looked ill.

“You gave too much, ma. You look sick.”

Emma nodded, closing her eyes again.

“Emma? Sweetie, what happened?”

Emma cringed. She did not have the energy to deal with this.

“Ma went a little overboard sharing her magic with mom.”

Before the reprimand came, she heard her father intervene.

“What do you need, Emma?”

Emma opened her eyes to see her mother glaring at her father, who was looking at her with concern.

“Something for this headache and maybe some juice or something to try and boost my energy.”

“You got it.”

David redirected his wife out of the room, heading to the gift shop and purchasing a bottle of painkillers. They stopped at the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of juice, along with a banana and a fruit smoothie. Emma gratefully took what they brought, immediately downing two painkillers and half the bottle of juice. David opened the banana for his daughter, breaking off small pieces and forcing her to eat them.

“You need to restore your energy if you’re going to be of any use to her,” her father said, encouraging her to eat another piece of banana.

Emma nodded, too tired to argue. Her mother, surprisingly enough, swallowed back her lecture and stroked her hair instead. Emma was incredibly grateful to have them here with her. She ate half the banana before she couldn’t stomach any more, but she did grab the smoothie and sipped from it slowly.

They stayed with Regina, Henry talking to her while the others sat quietly. Emma kept drifting in and out of sleep, so Mary Margaret put her foot down after an hour and insisted that she get some rest in a real bed.

“You’ve been sleeping in a chair for five days, Emma. We’re here to watch over Regina. You need some sleep. We’re going to your room and you’re going to rest. I’m going to sit with you and make sure you actually sleep. If you want to help Regina, you need to have your strength. And you’ll get stronger by getting some rest, so we are going back to your room so you can sleep properly.”

She looked so determined that Emma did not argue. David, from his corner, smirked as he watched his wife grow more and more angry. She was usually so calm, but when she got upset, she was fierce and admittedly a little scary.

Henry decided to go with his ma, wanting to see for himself that she listened to his grandmother’s demands. 

“You’ll watch over my mom and make sure no one hurts her?”

“I will, Henry. Scouts honour.”

Satisfied that she was safe, Henry left with his mother and grandmother. David grabbed a chair and pulled it to Regina’s bedside, close enough that she’d feel his presence but not so close as to invade her space.

“Hi, Regina. It’s just you and I. Henry went with Snow to make sure that Emma gets some rest. She’s been sleeping in that wheelchair for five days, which I’m sure you’re aware of. She’s worried about you. We all are. Henry’s been having trouble sleeping, but he hasn’t had any nightmares at least. I think knowing that Emma is here with you is helping.

I had a talk with Snow last night. I love my wife, but she isn’t as observant as she likes to think she is,” he chuckled. “I think I repeated six times that Emma had never been in love with Hook, despite how long she stayed with him. I wonder if you realised that Emma never returned his feelings. My daughter has a hard time opening up to people, so I’m not sure she’s really told anyone the whole story. But if she were to, I think we both know you’d be the first one she’d go to. You guys have a weird and unique friendship, but it works for you. I see how close you are. You’re both incredibly protective of one another, and the way you communicate without speaking… I’m a little jealous to be honest. You have entire conversations without even saying a word.

You mean a lot to my daughter, and she needs you to come back to us. Emma, she’s a strong woman, but she needs you in a way she’s never needed Snow or I. I was jealous at first of the way she gravitated to you rather than to us, but I understand why. You never had to work to understand her, you just always did. Snow and I… we’ve had to try to understand our daughter. We’ve learnt through trial and error what works and what doesn’t, what makes her feel supported and what just ends up pushing her away. It’s been difficult, but it’s like you just instinctively know every time what she needs. And as much as I wish she came to us, I am glad she has you.”

He sat forward, observing the unconscious woman. She had changed so much from the tyrant he had once known. At times it was difficult to accept that she really was different and to let go of the past, but the proof of her change was in the way she treated Emma. He had never seen Regina be so kind to another adult. Children, definitely. Regina had a huge soft spot for children, but adults? Not so much.

“You’re so protective of Emma. She doesn’t realise just how much you take care of her. I may sit back quietly and act like I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve seen the way you look after my daughter. I’m… I don’t know how to say thank you, Regina, for the way you take care of her. Emma, she has such a hard time asking for help, accepting it too, but you don’t let her say no. You make her do what you want, and that’s usually what’s best for her. I know you want is what’s best for her. You’re the only one she listens to, the only one who knows how to keep her in line.

I want you to know, it’s okay. And that I’m glad. I’m glad you’ve… found each other. I’ll admit it was difficult to accept at first, but no one can deny just how good you are for each other, and how good you at _to_ each other. Emma is such a guarded person, but she’s let you in. She’s allowed you to see parts of her she hides even from us. And I know you do the same. She talks about you sometimes and it’s like she’s talking about someone I’ve never met. And honestly? I don’t think I have, and I probably never will, even though I’d like to. Your walls are just as high as hers are, but they come down for Emma. You show her a side of yourself that no one else has ever met.

I know how you feel about her, Regina. I haven’t told anyone, but I know. I saw the look you gave her at the town line, just before the second curse. And I know you gave her all of your memories. You wouldn’t do that for someone you didn’t trust completely. For someone you didn’t… for someone you didn’t love. I may not have known the extent of your feelings for my daughter at the time, but I do now. After I saw the look on your face in the Underworld… the look you gave Emma before you nearly gave your life going after Hades. I know that look. I’m not going to say anything to anyone else because it isn’t my business, but I really think you need to talk to her. There’s no reason to keep this to yourself, not after everything that happened.”

David sat back and sighed, his memories suddenly invading his thoughts. When they were in the Underworld, before she gave her final burst of magic against Hades, Regina had looked over at Henry and gave him this smile. It was almost eerie in its serenity, like she knew what would happen and she wanted to get one final look at her son before it did. She told him she loved him and she smiled. And then she then looked at Emma. David had watched the interaction and the look of pure adoration in Regina’s eyes was enough to make his breath catch. He had never once seen that look, not from Regina. She had shown Henry the kind of love a mother shows her child, but this…this look was the kind he shared with his wife, the kind he supposed Regina had shared only once before, with a simple stable boy so many years ago. And before he could contemplate that thought any further, she had told Emma to take care of their son and then she threw a blast of magic that had nearly blinded them with its intensity. He would never forget Emma’s scream, nor would he ever forget the look on her face when Regina collapsed before them.

David was brought back to the presence by the sound of someone walking past the door, interrupting what was still a very painful memory. He looked at Regina for a long moment before continuing.

“I want you to know you have my support, even if you were never looking for it. I’ll do my best to support you both, and I’ll work on Snow. I want my daughter to be happy, and you, Regina… you make her happy.”

He was prevented from further comment when Henry opened the door and came back in the room.

“Okay, ma is asleep. Grandma gets really scary when she’s angry.”

David smiled, nodding in agreement.

“She really does.”

“I never want a speech like that from her.”

“No, you don’t.”

Henry grinned, joining his grandfather by his other mother’s bedside. He sat on the bed, resting a hand on his mom’s shoulder.

“She looks so much better, doesn’t she? Like she’ll wake up any time.”

“She does look better, but we’ll have to see what happens, okay?”

“I know.”

They took turns reading from Emma’s book, even though Henry knew his mother would probably not enjoy this story very much. He didn’t have anything else though, so he apologised and read anyway. They had gotten through four chapters when they heard Henry’s phone go off.

“It’s grandma,” he said, quickly scrolling through the message. “She wants you to go to Emma’s room so she can come here. Apparently she has some things she wants to say to mom.”

David nodded, getting up and making his way to his daughter’s room. He found his wife sitting next to her, holding her hand, as she smiled at Emma’s sleeping form. He took a step in, smiling apologetically when he startled her.

“Hi, sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s okay,” she responded, slowly slipping her hand out of Emma’s. Snow gave her daughter a soft kiss on the cheek and made her way around the bed. “She hasn’t woken up. I’m hoping she sleeps for a few more hours. She’s exhausted.”

David nodded, wrapping his wife in a hug.

“I’ll watch over her and make sure no one disturbs her.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek.

“Henry said you wanted to talk to Regina?”

“Yes.”

“Should I be concerned?”

“No. I know I wasn’t exactly… rational,” she said with a smile, “when you told me about them last night. I got a little hysterical-”

“A little?” he teased.

“Quiet. I got _little_ hysterical. But she’s our baby, and there’s just so much history with Regina. So many negative things between us. I know she’s changed, but it’s so hard to forget everything that happened.”

He nodded at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“But that was another time, another world entirely, and I’m trying to remember that,” Snow continued. “I know things were different and I know she’s not the same person she was back then. I guess I just need time to accept the inevitable. I was in denial as much as they were, and I was kind of happy to be in that denial. Sitting here with Emma though, seeing everything she’s sacrificed for Regina and everything Regina has sacrificed for her in turn, it changes things, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” David said in agreement.

“How are you so calm about all of this?”

“Like you said, we’ve been in denial for a long time. I knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when. After Emma took on the Dark One’s curse for Regina and after seeing how Regina sacrificed herself for Emma in the Underworld… there was just no way the truth could be ignored anymore. There’s no reason for them to be apart, not when they want to be together, not when they’re so _good_ together. I think they know there’s no longer a reason to be apart too. Emma does, at least. Now it’s up to Regina to decide if she’s brave enough to admit how she feels.”

“And if she’s not?”

“Emma will make her brave, I think. Just as she always does. She’s not going to let her run from this, not after almost losing her.”

Snow rested her head on her husband’s shoulder, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the strength of his presence.

“I’m so glad I have you. I love you.”

He smiled against the top of her head and kissed her hair.

“I love you too, Snow White.”

She grinned into his neck, sighing when his arms came around her. She allowed herself to enjoy the safety of his embrace for a few minutes longer before pulling away.

“I really should go speak to Regina.”

“Good luck, honey.”

She kissed him goodbye, taking a deep breath for courage as she made her way to Regina’s hospital room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay to adore ones own story? God, I love the fluff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, all. So sad. I'm having such a blast writing this. I hope you enjoy :)

Henry glanced up when he saw his grandmother approach the bed. He could tell she was nervous, giving him one of her fake smiles when she saw him. He didn’t mind though. She didn’t took angry or upset, which was always a rare event when it came to his mom and his grandmother’s relationship.

“Hi, grandma.”

“Hi, Henry. How is she?”

“Probably thinking up a thousand ways to punish me for all the things she’s learnt these past few days. And then another thousand for forcing her to listen to a science fiction novel for the last two hours.”

There was another fake smile, but he responded with a genuine one.

“Should I leave so you can talk to my mom alone?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.”

He got up and kissed his mom’s forehead, adjusting her blanket before stepping away. He neared the door before he hesitated, turning back to face his now seated grandmother.

“You’re not going to… say anything bad to her, right?”

“No, Henry. I’m not upset with her. I just need to say a few things to her.”

“Okay. I just wanted to check.”

“You’re a good son, Henry. I’ll text you when I’m done, okay?”

He nodded in agreement, closing the door gently when he left. Snow then turned to Regina, slowly making her way to the chair next to her bed. She sat down, hesitating before reaching out and holding her hand.

“Hi, Regina. I hope you can hear me. Henry and Emma are doing well. They haven’t left your side since we got back from the Underworld. They’re really worried about you. We all are. We haven’t been sleeping, not really, because you’re starting to scare us. It’s been seven days, Regina. I don’t mean to panic you if you weren’t aware of how long it’s been, but… it feels like so much longer. Maybe it does for you too. But Emma… it’s starting to take a toll on her. She drained herself trying to wake you up earlier. She’s asleep in her room, in case you’re wondering where she is. She’s exhausted. We’re all concerned, but she’s downright terrified. She won’t tell anyone, but we can all see it.”

Snow stroked her thumb over the back of Regina’s hand, glancing down before continuing.

“I’m trying to buy time because I don’t really want to have this discussion with you. I need to have it, but I don’t want to. You always get so irritated with me because you tell me all I do is ramble on before finally getting to the point. The truth is, I’m scared, Regina. I’m scared of losing you. We have a horrible history between us. I hated you _so much_ for so long, but at the same time, I loved you just as much as I hated you. And that made things so complicated for us. There was so much hurt, so much pain, but I always loved you.

You took care of me when I was younger. You made me feel safe when I was afraid. You played with me, and you smiled at me in a way that you never did to others. You were mean too, cruel even, but I understood why. I know you can never forgive me for betraying your trust, but I … I’ll always feel guilty for what I did. It’s one of my biggest regrets and it’ll follow me until the day I die. I’m tired of living with regrets though. I’m tired of feeling all this hurt and this pain. I’m tired of being on edge around you, never sure what kind of Regina I’m going to get, if you’re going to be the kind stepmother I always wanted, or the cruel woman I grew to fear as I got older. I miss the old Regina, the one who wore her hair in a long braid, who had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, the Regina who loved me.

I know you’re not her anymore. I know you probably feel you can never be her, not after everything that’s happened. I know I’m to blame for part of that. Maybe you’ll say I’m to blame for all of it. But it hurts, Regina. And I can never tell you this in person because you’d… you’d laugh or tell me to get out of your sight because you just don’t care. But I’ve been feeling this for a long time, and I want to tell you. I still love you. Even after everything, I still love you and I still… I hate it, but I still want you to be proud of me. And I’m probably going to regret saying all of this because I’m sure you’re just going to reject me again, but I guess I’m never going to learn. You always did say I wasn’t the brightest little girl.”

Snow stopped talking, wiping her tears away. She wasn’t sure when she had started crying, but she had had to stop because she could no longer see. She felt so many conflicting emotions, and her heart hurt with the pain of so many years of suffering between them.

“I know we haven’t fought in a long time. I’m… If that’s all you can give me, then I’ll accept that much. I don’t even know why I want anything more from you. I shouldn’t. It doesn’t make sense. But I can’t help thinking back to the Regina I loved, the one who saved my life. I know you say she isn’t you, but you’re all I have of that stepmother, the one who helped raise me. And she is you, she’s a part of who you are now. The Regina lying here before me is not the same woman I feared for so many years. This Regina, I love her too.

And I guess that is why I’m working on accepting what David told me. I didn’t at all at first, the thought of you and my daughter… it was horrible. Because I didn’t trust you and my mind kept going back to all the cruel things you had done. I didn’t sleep at all last night because my mind was racing. When David first told me what was going on, I had a bit of a meltdown and reacted really badly. And I was really upset, for hours. I couldn’t stop thinking about all the terrible things you’ve done. But then my husband, bless that man for being so supportive, pointed out how long it had been since you’d done those things. He pointed out that I was dwelling on the past, on the things that happened _years_ ago. And then he started talking about the good things you’ve done, the ways in which you’re good to Emma, the ways you’re good _for_ Emma, and the ways she’s good for you too.

I was in denial of how close you two had gotten because I didn’t want to see it. I was able to play along with your charade, deny the way you looked at each other, ignore the way you both changed yourselves to better suit the men in your lives. I wanted to believe the change was real, that you loved them, and so I did. I didn’t look beyond what you presented me. And it worked, for a long time actually. It worked until Emma gave herself for you, until she took on the darkest of all curses for you. She is good, and pure, and light. She is the Saviour, and yet she sacrificed it all to absorb the darkest of all magic. That curse goes against her very nature. And she did that to save you from suffering; she did it for you. I can still hear her voice when she told you that you worked too hard to be taken by the darkness, and then I see her jumping towards it. It was then, Regina, that night, that I finally started to see it, what was between you two. My daughter sacrificed herself for you. She’s a beautiful, caring human being. She tries to help people in any way that she can, but she wouldn’t have done that for anyone other than you, except Henry. I know what exists between you two. I know what she means to you. And I know that you know how she feels about you; you know what you mean to her. You’re too observant not to know.

We talked, David and I, and we’re going to do our best to support you both. I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be difficult. But I just want you to be happy, Regina. I want her to be happy. And if you find that happiness together then, I won’t stand in your way. I took away your happy ending once, even though I didn’t meant to. I won’t make that mistake again. I really do just want you to find peace, Regina.”

Snow paused again, giving herself a moment to rest. She stayed quiet for a few minutes to let Regina digest all of the information, assuming she could even hear her.

“Thank you. For what you did in the Underworld. I’m sure you knew what it would cost you to do what you did. But you did it anyway to save us. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, and you’re paying the price now. I hope you wake up soon, Regina. We’re all worried, and we all miss you. But Emma… she needs you to wake up. I don’t know if she’ll survive if you don’t.”

Snow sat quietly, simply holding Regina’s hand. She was drained. This last week had taken its toll on her, on everyone, and this conversation had emptied what little energy she had left. She felt guilty that she’d basically unloaded her son on Ruby this morning, but she wanted to come here and have this conversation. She needed to.

“Grandma?”

She nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard Henry’s voice.

“Ma’s awake and she’s getting really restless. She wants to come and see mom. We told her she had to shower and eat lunch first, but she just got out and she’s eating like she’s been starved. I don’t know how much longer she’ll wait.”

Snow nodded.

“I’m done talking to her. Tell Emma she can come any time.”

“Okay.”

After he closed the door, she leaned forward and smiled at Regina.

“We really can’t keep you two apart anymore, can we? Emma wouldn’t allow it anyway, not from us and not from you. Make life easy on her for once and don’t fight how you feel, okay? You’re brave. Let yourself love again, Regina.”

She had barely finished her sentence when Emma jerked the door open. Her eyes immediately went to Regina, her shoulders sagging in what looked like relief.

“Everything okay?”

Emma nodded, but she didn’t pull her eyes away. She’d dreamt that Regina had died, that while she was asleep in her room, Regina had died and she hadn’t been able to see her. She dreamt that Whale came into her room and said Regina couldn’t be saved. Emma had woken up crying, desperate to see her. Her father had assured her that Regina was still alive and had irritatingly forced her to shower and eat, saying that her mother needed some alone time with Regina. The kid reassured her that Regina was okay, but she needed to see her for herself.

Emma walked up to the bed, her eyes glued to Regina’s abdomen to ensure she was still breathing. She watched it rise up and down several times before she finally calmed down, letting out the breath of air she had been holding. She gently sat on the bed by Regina’s hip, reaching out and stroking her cheek.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I’m back.”

“She missed you,” Snow said with a smile.

Emma grinned. She appreciated the sentiment, even if part of her wanted to snort in disagreement.

“She missed my rambling? I’m sure she really did,” she replied, but there wasn’t the usual sarcasm to it. She was still too relieved that Regina was okay.

Snow watched Emma from her seat. Her daughter hadn’t torn her eyes away from Regina since she’d arrive. The way she was looking at her as she sat on Regina’s bed, it nearly stopped Snow’s heart. She had never seen such tenderness in Emma’s eyes before. And the way she reached out to touch her face, like Regina was made of porcelain… there really was no more denying it.

Snow got up from the bed, making her way to her grandson and squeezing his shoulder.

“It’s nearly time to go.” 

Henry sighed and got up, leaning over his adoptive mother and kissing her softly on the forehead.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay mom? I hope you’re awake by then.”

Emma reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, telling him to sleep well before walking them out. She wasn’t able to move as easily as she used to, but she was getting much better. She only needed a slight rest against the door before she turned back and walked over to Regina’s bedside.

“Hey. It’s me again. Henry and my parents just left. They’ll be back tomorrow. Eventually we’re going to have to talk about sending Henry back to school. He’s already missed too much. I was thinking about asking my mom to homeschool him to catch him up. I don’t think he’s going to be able to catch up in time to finish the school year with everybody else, but we can catch him up in time for next year.

We never should have brought him with us to the Underworld, Regina. I never should have let you come with me. When you insisted on coming… I should have argued more with you. I was selfish. The truth is, I wanted you there. I wanted you there to help me because I knew if you came, I could do it. I knew if you were there with me, I could do it and we’d get Hook back. You always know what to do in a crisis. You always have the answer. And me… well. I’m just lucky if I manage not to get myself killed. We never should have brought Henry. I never should have brought my parents. What was I thinking? They have a son at home, one they actually wanted. What if I’d have been the reason he grew up without anyone to love him?”

Emma bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands, ashamed.

“They never should have come. None of you should have. You wouldn’t be in this situation if you’d have stayed here. You wouldn’t be lying in this bed. My son wouldn’t be terrified his mother wasn’t going to wake up. And I wouldn’t be sitting here, just as terrified as he is. Especially now that… I had a dream. A nightmare, actually, that you died, Regina. I dreamt that you died and Whale wouldn’t let me leave my room so I could come and save you. And it was all my fault because you followed me to the Underworld to save someone you hated.

I’ve never had this kind of support before. I’ve never had friends or family who would literally follow me into Hell just to support me. I know you didn’t come for him. I know you came for me… and I don’t know what to make of that. I still don’t know what to make of that. And you’re not here to talk to about all of this. Whenever there’s something scary going on, something I don’t understand, something that worries me, you’re there. You’re there to talk to, to help me through whatever it is that’s going on. And I don’t even know how it happened because I’ve never had anyone to go to. I’ve always just dealt on my own. And then suddenly I had you and I didn’t have to always do it on my own, and it was nice. You just understood me and understood what I needed and what I was going through. It feels like you always have the answers. Or that you always know where to look to find them. And yeah, you give me a hard time sometimes and you get all sarcastic, but that’s how you are. And… and I kind of like it. I kind of like that you give me a hard time. I like that you don’t give me the answers right away and that you kind of make me work for them. And I like that you’re so witty. You’re really funny and I like your sense of humour. I like that you don’t… I like that you don’t hide from me, Regina. I mean, you do, but you don’t. You try to, but I can always tell. I always know when you’re lying to me or hiding the truth, hiding how you feel. I can always tell. And when I call you on it, you give me a bit of a hard time but then you finally open up and tell me what’s going on. And I really appreciate the moments you do open up to me because I know that it isn’t easy for you. And the thought now that you’re lying on this bed, helpless, because of me…”

Emma’s voice cracked. She fought the tears burning at the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t cry right now.

“You shouldn’t have done it, Regina. You shouldn’t have done what you did. You should have pulled from me. You know my magic can heal. It would have healed me if you had taken too much. You shouldn’t have used yours because now I don’t know how to fix you. I don’t know how to bring you back. I’ve tried, Regina. I’ve tried, but I just don’t know how. I don’t know if I need to get stronger or if I need a … I don’t know. A spell? I don’t know how this stuff works. I need you to wake up and tell me what to do, just like you always do, but you can’t because you did something stupid for us, for me.”

Emma pulled up her chair and brought it so that she was sitting directly against Regina’s bed. She reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in her own. The room stayed quiet as Emma worked through her guilt, her sadness, and her fear. The dream was weighing heavily on her mind, and it took her longer than she’d like to admit to finally be able to push past her thoughts.

“I’m sorry I was quiet. I needed a minute to deal. You’d tell me I shouldn’t apologise, I know. You’d tell me it was fine and that I could take all the time I needed. You’ve always been really good at being patient with me. Thanks for being such a good friend.”

Emma squeezed her hand and sat quietly for a few minutes, taking a moment to simply observe Regina.

“Do you remember that night we sat in your living room and got drunk and I made you answer all those questions from that stupid quiz? God you fought me so hard, but you finally gave in when I wouldn’t shut up about wanting to do it. I learnt a lot about you that night, and I had a lot of fun answering those questions with you. I think you did too given how much you were laughing. I should pull it up again because we never got to finish it.”

Emma reached on the coffee table and grabbed her phone. After such a heavy conversation, she wanted to lighten the mood. Whenever she and Regina had serious talks, Regina would always make Emma laugh, so she wanted to do the same.

Emma scrolled through her saved notes until she found the one she labelled “sleepover quiz”. She and Ruby had started a game of downloading quiz questions onto their phones almost two years ago. Every time they had a sleepover, they drank and pulled up the questionnaires. Emma had decided to do the same with Regina when they had gone back to the mansion after a particularly difficult day. Regina had pulled out the liquor, and when they were both comfortably buzzed, Emma had pulled out the phone and begged the Mayor to play with her. It had taken some convincing, but it had been worth it. Regina answered the questions honestly and they had giggled more that night than either had in a long time.

“Okay. Where were we? We did the generic “who would you invite to dinner” ones… hmm. Oh yeah. These childhood ones were a bust. At least we can both agree that we had shitty ones. Did we answer the sleep position one? I think we did. Yeah we did. You told me you don’t move much in your sleep which is total bullshit. You are like the worst bedmate ever. At least I sleep like a rock and stop noticing your fidgeting when I finally fall asleep. Which takes forever by the way, because you don’t stop moving.

Okay, I think I found the spot we were at. _Number 38: What is the one guilty pleasure you will never give up?_ Definitely junk food. God, I love junk food. Bear claws and Cheetos. You don’t even want to know what I would do for both of those foods. I also secretly love baths. By the way, you’re sworn to secrecy, Mills. But when no one’s home, I pull out my secret stash of bubble bath stuff, bath bombs, bath pillow… I throw my hair up on top of my head and I just sit in scalding water and love life. It’s my favourite way to relax. Now, if I had to choose your guilty pleasure, it would be pinning craft ideas on Pinterest. You never actually do the crafts, but you spend hours wasting your time on that site and checking out the stuff creative people do. I’m not going to tell you how I know that about you, but I do and I’m not going to lie, I think it’s hilarious. And a little bit cute.

 _Number 39: Describe your most embarrassing moment._ Oh God. Just one? I have so many. Like, I once wrote an e-mail to a friend back in Boston while I was at work, bitching about my co-worker. I described how much I hated her and her lack of personality and that it was like working with a wet mop. Well, I left the damn e-mail open and she saw it. Needless to say, every time I worked with her after that was awkward as hell. Another time, I wrote a friend about a date I was supposed to go on and I was freaking out because it had been so long since I’d been on one, and I left it open again at work but this was at another place. My co-worker Lori teased me for months about that one. The date didn’t work out either. He was way too handsy. Um, I once called out the wrong name when I was having sex. That was pretty embarrassing. Tripping and falling flat on my face in front of the entire school when I was a kid, spilling coffee all over my damn blouse before an interview. The list never ends. I bet you don’t have any though. You’re much too put together, Madam Mayor,” Emma teased.

“Now, what’s next? _Number 40: Your worst mishap during sex_. Hm. I’m not sure. Does regret count as a mishap? I’ve had too many one night stands. But there wasn’t really time to have a mishap when the goal was to get off as soon as possible and hightail it out of the person’s apartment. There was this one woman though, Allie. I guess you could say we were fuck buddies. Sorry for the crude term, but that’s what we were. It had been a while, a few months I guess, and we were pretty comfortable with each other. Anyway, I had this wicked cramp in my shoulder so she took this muscle relaxant cream that gets really cold at first and then as you rub it in and let it sit, it gets really hot. So she does that, goes and washes her hands, and my shoulder starts to feel good pretty much right away. She comes back and we started fooling around. Anyway, we won’t get graphic but let’s just say you should wait longer than five minutes after washing your hands to fool around when you’ve used that stuff. Also, I never have to wonder what it would feel like if someone set my vagina on fire because I already know.”

Emma snorted at her own story. Allie had felt so guilty, but Emma had alternated between being in pain and laughing until the effects of the gel finally wore off.

“It does make for a funny story though. And she felt really guilty, poor Allie. Another time I gave myself a fat lip from being a little too eager going down on her. After she finished, she started freaking out because my lip was like twice its regular size. I freaked out too because I had to work the next day and so there we were, in the hotel racing down the halls looking for the ice machine. God, it was horrible but we laughed so much afterwards. Anyway, moving on…

_Number 41: Would you rather have 100 kittens or 3 baby sloths?_

What kind of question is that? Obviously I would take 100 kittens. I am not emptying that litter box though.

_Number 42: What is the best way to comfort you after you’ve had a terrible day?_

I think you can answer that. You bringing me a homemade meal, alcohol, and some mindless movies is the perfect way to comfort me after a shitty day. You have no idea how much I appreciate that you do that. And if I had to comfort you? I’d probably do what I always do because I think it works. I’d wrangle up the kid and we’d get you some ice cream, then I would do my impression of whatever celebrities he named and you’d inevitably start to laugh because my impressions suck and we all know it. But I’d do it anyway. I don’t mind sacrificing my pride to make you laugh. And if you were awake, here is where you would snort and say “What pride?”. And I would say, “Exactly”.

It’s nice though… you know, to have this between us. To know that after I have an awful day, I don’t have to go home to my mom and her endless questions. I can go to your place and be with you and Henry. Sometimes I wish I could do that all the time, you know? See you both every day. I know I can technically see you every day. I usually too since the town is so small. But it’s not the same as if I lived with-”

Emma stopped herself from continuing the thought.

“Anyway. It’s nice that you let me come over. So thank you. Now, what’s the next question? _Number 43: What’s your favourite plant?_ Who came up with that question? That’s a dumb one. Next.

 _Number 44: Would you ever adopt a child?_ Well, we know your answer,” Emma said, smiling. “I would love to though. I always hoped I would be adopted, but I never got that lucky. There’s a lot of kids right now who are hoping to be adopted too, and I want to give at least one of them a home.  I don’t think I could do it alone though, at least not yet. I can’t even get myself out of bed on time in the morning. There’s no way I could raise a kid on my own. The only reason Henry has survived this long is because you’ve been there to put out the fires I created. Thank God that kid has you, Regina. You’re the kind of mom I wished for as a kid, and I prayed he’d be adopted by someone like you. I wanted him to be someone’s entire universe, and he’s nothing if not the centre of yours. You cherish that kid in the way that every kid should be. And you discipline him and you’ve turned him into this person I am incredibly proud of. I didn’t have anything to do with the man he is today, but I’m still proud of him. And I’m incredibly grateful to you for everything you’ve done for him. I’ll never be able to repay you for what you did for him, for the way that you loved and cared for him. I don’t think you’d want me to though because he’s your kid and you’re supposed to love him. But I guess I just wanted you to know, you’re an incredible mother, Regina, and it’s probably the thing I like most about you. I don’t tell you enough how much of a wonderful mom you are to Henry, and I’m sorry for that. I know you don’t need my approval and you probably don’t even care if you have it, but…

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Moving on.

 _Number 45: Who was your first love?_ Oh, man.”

Emma took a deep breath. She’d never told anyone this. She hadn’t planned to either, but she’d also never planned on connecting with someone on the level that she had with Regina.

“I know… I know you think you know this one. But, you actually don’t. No one does. My first love was actually… it was Lily, not Neal. I’m telling you this, even though I’ve never told anyone. My mom thinks it’s Neal, and Henry does too. I want him to think his dad was my first love and that we were happy. It’s a nice story for the kid, and it’s not going to hurt him to think that. But the truth is, it was Lily. And I loved her so much. She made me so happy. It was the first time I felt someone actually loved me, cared about me, and when you’re young, that’s so important. Especially for me, when I’d spent my whole life being told I was worthless and being reminded that nobody wanted me. She did though, and she was really good to me. Well, as good as you can be to someone when you’re that young. I thought we’d be together forever, and I was so happy with her. We were young though, stupid. We moved fast; we were reckless. And then she made a mistake and I was… I should have forgiven her but I didn’t. I’ll regret that for the rest of my life, I think. I regret a lot of relationships I had, and I use that term loosely, but I’ll never regret her.”

Emma cleared her throat and nodded at nothing.

“Some of these are pretty deep, huh? I know who your first love was, and I really wish you were awake so you could tell me about Daniel. I know you’ve talked about him before, but you haven’t told me much. I’d like to know how you met, what he was like. He made you happy, and I really wish I could have met him. From what I’ve been told, he was a wonderful man. I wish… well, I think you know what I wish, Regina. You deserve so much, so much more than you’ve been given. I wish there was a way I could bring him back to you.”

Emma softly stroked Regina’s hand, smiling at her.

“I know he’s proud of you though, just as we all are. You’re a wonderful person, Regina. Now, enough of this. The next one better be light.

_Number 46: What is your most irrational fear?_

Ugh. Of course this is here. Well, let’s just get it out in the open that you would be laughing hysterically at my irrational fear of pigeons and my serious dislike of wild birds. Actually, it’s more a serious hatred than it is a total fear. Because I’m not going to go screaming if I see one, but I am gonna cross the road and walk on the other side of the street if I see one in my path. Birds are shifty and they’re vicious. Seven year old Emma had no hope against that damn demon pigeon. It attacked me for nothing! I was totally minding my own business and then out of freaking nowhere it swoops down and attacks me. So yeah, I hate birds. They don’t even make good pets. My foster sister Indy had a bird and that stupid thing bit me every time I got near it. We are never getting a bird, by the way. Well, not that you and I would ever get one. I mean for Henry. We are never getting Henry a bird.

Anyway, are we going to discuss your ordinary, predictable, completely secret and totally hilarious fear of clowns? Seriously though, Regina. No one like you exists. No one else even compares to you, no has a story like yours or has lived a life even remotely similar to yours. You’re totally unique in all the best ways, and you go and pick an average fear like that? That’s so plain. But then again, I can’t help but laugh my ass off every time Henry drags us to the fair and you stand there glaring suspiciously at every ride and stand that has a clown on it. Remember last year when you almost set poor Archie on fire just because he offered to make you a balloon animal?”

The poor, unsuspecting man was dressed up in a clown costume and had surprised Regina around a corner, asking her if she wanted a balloon animal. Regina had screamed so loudly, Emma thought her eardrums might burst, and then she had had to grab the woman’s wrist to absorb the fireball in her hand. Emma had also had to remind Regina that this was Archie, not an evil clown, and that there was no danger.

When she had first transported everyone to Storybrooke, Regina had purchased a television in order to become more familiar with her new world. She had unwittingly watched a Hallowe’en special of back-to-back horror films featuring killer clowns. The bold colours on their faces (which she later learnt weren’t a facial feature clowns were born with, but rather make up one put on to adopt the persona), their maniacal laughter, and their psychotic need to kill had immediately put Regina on edge. Sure, she herself had committed countless murders, but there was a goal in mind. It wasn’t completely unpredictable. These clowns though… they killed for no other reason than they enjoyed killing. Believing these beings to be real, and these movies to be a documentary of sorts, Regina was immediately on alert. Now, years later, Regina knew what clowns were. She understood they weren’t killing machines and were meant to be fun and entertaining. However, she could not shake the years of tension and apprehension, and she could not forget the initial impression that clowns were senseless killing machines. Her fear now, like Emma’s fear of birds, was more an intense hatred and utter dislike of clowns. Regina did not care to ever see one in person, and she generally avoided places where they might be found. Emma loved to tease Regina about her fear of clowns, and Regina teased Emma in turn about her intense hatred for birds.

With pasts as difficult and rife with fear and abuse as theirs though, both women suffered from real fears, fears they did not discuss with others, fears that they scarcely admitted to themselves. And while they teased each other about these silly aversions to clowns and birds, they never ever teased each other about the ones deep within themselves that caused them real terror. Instead, they silently supported each other. When Emma froze in fear one night, long after dark when they were with her parents investigating the author’s house, Regina reached out and intertwined their fingers, never saying a word about Emma’s genuine fear of rattling doors at night in big, unfamiliar houses, where stepfathers might come into your room and pay unwanted visits. Regina did not say a word; she simply linked their fingers and squeezed, a reminder that Emma was an adult, that she was not alone, that she did not need to be afraid.

When Regina took a step back when she saw her mother Cora, Emma took a step forward. When Regina tensed before an elevator (they were too much like closets, inescapable box-like rooms where little girls were trapped when their mothers were displeased with their behaviour- left for hours alone, scared, and in pain), Emma took her hand without hesitation and led the way up the stairs. Six flights of stairs, and Emma didn’t utter a word of complaint. They never spoke during those moments because they didn’t need to. Their simple, supportive touches said everything words could not.

“Sorry, Regina. I’m here still. Got a little caught up in my own head for a minute. Alright, what’s the last question? It’s weird to end at 47 questions but whatever. Not my quiz.

Okay, _Number 47: Is there something you wish you had said sorry for but never did?_ Man, that’s a rough question. Okay. Well, obviously there are. I mean… I feel really bad for some of the shit I did when I was a kid. I stole from a lot of people and I wish I could go back and apologise. Especially to the last family who took me in before I got thrown into a group home. I was awful to them, stole a bunch of their stuff, but I was just… so hurt and I figured I might as well get what I could from them before they sent me back like everyone else. Sometimes I wonder if I hadn’t been so horrible to them if they’d have kept me. Maybe my life would have turned out better, but then I wouldn’t have had Henry. I wouldn’t have wound up here and found my family. I wouldn’t have met you. So it’s kind of hard to regret the way I acted when it brought me here. But I can regret some things, like the way I hurt someone I really care for.

She’s kind and funny and smart and the most impatient person I know, but she cares about me, even if she pretends not to. She did some shitty stuff in the past, but who hasn’t? And then she turned her life around, but no matter how hard she tried to be good, people continued to be horrible to her. They were cruel, called her names, and refused to forgive her despite everything she did for them. Even though she saved them, repeatedly I might add, they rejected her. And her friend, the woman she thought was her friend, well, she turned on her. She jumped to conclusions and blamed the woman for a murder she did not commit. She also called the woman by a title she no longer deserved, one that should have been abandoned a long time ago because she was no longer that person. And her friend did it more than once, even though she had confided in her that that title hurt, that it hurt no matter how much she tried for it not to. Because she tried so hard not to be that woman, but her friend hurt her and called her the name anyway. And then her friend hurt her again by bringing back someone from another time and unknowingly reuniting said person with her friend’s boyfriend. See, it turned out that the woman she was rescuing was her friend’s boyfriend’s long lost wife, but she had no idea. She apologised over and over again for hurting her friend, but the look of betrayal she received…” Emma shook her head.

“I will never forget the look you gave me, Regina. It still haunts me sometimes, when I close my eyes. I know you told me to forget about it. That it’s done and over with, but it’s hard. I feel guilty for blaming you for something you didn’t do, I feel horrible that I called you something I never ever should have called you. I have horrible impulse control, which you remind me of all the time, and I’ve hurt you too many times because of it. I never meant to take away your happy ending, Regina. I had no idea who she was when I brought her back. I know you and Robin have settled things… but it has to hurt that he chose her. I know it hurts that he chose her, because I know what it’s like to be rejected. It sucks. And it hurts. And no matter how much you tell yourself you’re worth something, it’s hard to believe that when you’re constantly tossed aside or abandoned. But for what it’s worth, Regina, he was an idiot. _No one_ is better than you, and yeah, he made some vow a billion years ago in another world so I can kinda get why he wants to stick with his word, but he shouldn’t have left you. Why would anyone leave you? You’re awesome. You’re a phenomenal cook, an incredible mother, and you’d make a wicked housewife. Seriously, that house is cleaner and more organised than any house I have ever been in, and I’ve lived in _a lot_ of homes. Not only that, but you’re hilarious. You’re so snarky and funny and you always have a witty comeback to anything I say to you. If I made a passing comment about something as boring as… I don’t know, a book, you’d think of some hilarious response and make me laugh. And I know not everyone gets how funny you are, but really. You’re probably the funniest person I know. Add to that that you’re incredibly intelligent, kind-hearted, loving… He’s an idiot, Regina. He really is.”

Emma was cut off from further comment when a nurse barged into the room. The woman gave a short hello before walking with purpose towards Regina. Emma immediately jumped from her chair, making her way over to where the nurse was now hovering over Regina.

“What’s going on? What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, Sheriff. I’m just doing my rounds before I retire for the evening.”

The nurse reached into her pocket and snapped on a pair of latex gloves before reaching into the other pocket and pulling out a needle and two vials.

“Whoa, that’s not part of your rounds. The other nurses who have come in never came in with a needle.”

“We’re doing blood work on the Mayor. Doctor Whale has requested that we run a blood test to see if anything has changed.”

Emma stared at her, eyeing her suspiciously. She had never seen this woman before.

“Where is Claire?”

“It’s Claire’s day off. My name is Sharon. I’m a part-timer here.”

“Do you know how to take blood?”

“Of course I do.”

“Let me see the needle.”

The nurse glared at her. Emma bounced her open hand, indicating that she wanted to inspect it. Sharon finally handed it over, feeling irritated as Emma inspected the needle. When the Sheriff finally handed it back, Sharon grabbed it, irritated.

“Satisfied now?”

“Yes. You never can be too careful.”

Emma pressed her hand on Sharon’s arm when the woman approached Regina.

“I know you’re annoyed with me right now, but please be gentle with her, okay? She might not be able to talk, but she’ll feel it if you hurt her.”

The tension in Sharon’s shoulders dissipated when she saw how worried Emma was.

“I won’t hurt her. I just want to take a little bit of blood and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Emma stepped back and watched the nurse work, breathing a sigh of relief when she finally left. She hated when people were in the room. She never knew who was safe and who was a threat. Everyone was a potential threat, really. The people of Storybrooke had long memories and many were not very forgiving. Luckily, the hospital was fairly strict regarding visiting and no one but family or friends were allowed in this part of the hospital. That cut down on the amount of people Emma had to worry about coming into this room.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Emma said, brushing at Regina’s bangs. “I hope it didn’t hurt too much.”

Emma glanced down at Regina’s elbow, placing two fingers over the cotton ball now taped there.

“It always felt better when I put pressure after getting blood drawn. Hopefully it works for you too.”

She added a little pressure, taking a seat next to Regina on the bed to get more comfortable.

“So, now what? I’ve finished the quiz and it’s getting a little late. Maybe I can continue reading from my book? Henry said you guys made it to chapter 12. Only five more chapters and then you’re free from the horrible, sci-fi adventure. But maybe you’ll be turned onto science fiction and next movie night we’ll binge watch Aliens and Terminator and The Matrix. We could do a whole weekend and watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Won’t that be nice? Nine and a half hours of hobbits and adventures and magic. I can feel you working to come back to us just for that idea alone. I know, Regina. You’re right. It is very exciting and you’re really looking forward to it.”

Emma slipped her hand away from Regina’s arm a couple of minutes later.

“You should be okay now. Usually it only takes a few minutes for the pain to subside. Are you getting tired? It’s been a long day and I’ll admit, I’m getting a little sleepy.”

Emma yawned as she spoke, only reinforcing the idea of finally getting some rest. She returned to her chair, pulling it close to Regina’s bedside. She grabbed the pillows she’d been sleeping on and placed them at Regina’s hip, just as she had every night. She put her head down and yawned again, reaching out to grab Regina’s hand.

“Part of me is scared to go to sleep. I don’t want to have that dream again, the one where you died. I don’t know why I dreamt it. I haven’t been dreaming at all this last week. It’s more like I close my eyes and just lose a few hours before I wake up again. But then this afternoon… Please don’t leave us, okay? Please? Henry and I can’t survive without you. So promise me you’ll come back to us.”

Emma wiped at the errant tear on her cheek, forcing a smile on her face.

“When you wake up, I can’t wait to hear you make fun of me for being so emotional. And I can’t wait to hear you laugh at me again when I stumble trying to show the kid how to scissor kick a soccer ball and ruin what would have been an epic goal. I love that you join us outside when I’m practising with the kid. I know he loves it when you come out too, especially when you two join up and play against me. You’re welcome, by the way, for all the times I _let_ you score on me. I never once was out skilled by you.”

Emma smiled wider. They both knew she was lying. Emma was a fantastic soccer player, but it was difficult to take the game seriously when Regina had her tongue poking out the side of her mouth, wearing tight yoga pants, her hair up in a ponytail, trying desperately to keep hold of the ball between her feet. She just looked so _happy_ when she was dribbling the ball successfully. She was so pleased with herself that Emma had a hard time not giggling as she watched the Mayor move and more than once Regina had taken advantage of her distraction to score a goal.  

“I can’t wait to have you back, Regina. Sleep tight, okay? And I’ll see you in the morning.”

She gave a final squeeze to Regina’s hand before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The embarrassing e-mail stories... I pulled from my own life. That was an awkward work relationship after that (with both women). As well as the fat lip and gel fiasco during sex. The gel in question was Rub A535 for Canadians or Icy/Hot for the Americans. It does not feel good on that area...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support throughout this story. You guys have been absolutely amazing and I really appreciate that you've taken the time to read (and review) it. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter. I have been waking up at 5.30 in the morning every morning to write before work, so that I could get this to you by this weekend. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out, and I hope you are too. There's no smut (sorry, friends), but if you want to read something that could make sense after this and is nothing but smut... check out "Taken" and feel free to leave any prompts/ideas you have for subsequent chapters! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so very much again and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this story.

The next morning, Emma was ripped from her sleep for a second time by her mother, who came in grinning from ear to ear. Emma groaned and wished desperately that it was acceptable to yell one’s mother because she was not in the mood to chat. Stephanie had barged in around five thirty and Emma had used up every last ounce of her patience with the physiotherapist. She had none left for her mother.

“Hi, honey!”

Emma ignored her, closing her eyes and grunting in response. It was too early for this. She attempted to catch a few more seconds of rest but that was impossible now that her mother was in the room. She heard her mother drag a chair next to her own, but she did not sit down. Instead, she could feel her hovering near the end of the bed. Emma, too paranoid to let someone around Regina unattended, turned her head and looked over at her mother. She was standing at the foot of the bed, a small bundle in her hands as she looked over at Regina.

“What’s that?” Emma asked, part of her curious and the other part slightly concerned.

“Uh… it’s a gift,” her mother responded, thumbing the white tissue paper in her hand.

Snow hesitated for a second before taking a step forward and sitting down next to Emma, who was now sitting up and eyeing her curiously. She had something she wanted to say, Emma could tell, so she sat patiently and waited.

“I… your father and I have spoken about… about you and Regina. I will admit that I had trouble at first, and I’m still struggling. There’s a lot of dark history between us and it’s not easy to move past it. But, I want you to know that I support you, Emma. No matter what, you are my daughter and I have lost too many opportunities to love you and to be there for you. I have lost too many years of your life. I refuse to do anything now that will compromise our relationship. I love you, Emma, and no matter what you decide, no matter what you choose, I will support you.”

Snow reached out and handed the wrapped package to Emma.

“It’s not much but… it’s my way of showing I’m behind you. I don’t always know how to support you, Emma, but I want you to know that I always try.”

Emma, now moved beyond words, simply looked down at the bundle in her hands. It was soft and extremely light. She wasn’t sure what it was, so she carefully unfolded the tissue paper and revealed two perfectly knitted woolen socks. They were Regina’s favourite colour: eggplant.

“I want to make your life easier, Emma, not harder. And if this helps you worry about one less thing-”

Emma had no words. She simply launched herself into her mother’s arms, and she cried. She had no way to express the overwhelming feelings of love and support she felt, so she simply held her mother tight as tears streamed down her face. She could feel her mother crying against her as well, so she squeezed her tighter.

“I love you, Emma,” Snow managed to choke out.

“I love you too, mom.”

They held each other long after the tears dried, only pulling away when their arms were no longer able to maintain the hard grip they had on each other.

“These are amazing,” Emma said, unable to come up with anything else to say. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Emma got up and made her way to the end of the bed, gently lifting the blanket and carefully slipping on the socks onto Regina’s feet. She then flipped the blanket back over her feet and tucked it under them.

“When did you have time to make them?” Emma asked as she sat.

“I did it last night, after you made that comment about Regina’s feet always being cold. I wanted to find a way to show you that I’m listening and… I’m trying.”

Emma reached out and gripped her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

“It worked,” she whispered. “Thank you, mom.”

Snow nodded, biting her bottom lip and glancing away. She didn’t want to cry again.

The women sat together, holding hands, until Doctor Whale entered the room nearly an hour later. He was quickly followed by a nurse, who was desperately trying to keep up with him.

“Good morning, ladies.”

Emma glared at him. Having him here was never a good thing.

“What do you want, Whale?”

“We need to talk.”

Emma immediately tensed. She didn’t like the look on his face, nor the way he kept glancing at Regina. She pulled her hand away from her mother’s, standing up to make herself look bigger.

“What do you want to talk about?” she asked defensively.

“We need to discuss the likelihood that Regina will never wake up from-”

“What? She _will_ wake up. She just needs more time.”

“She’s been given plenty of time, Emma, and there’s been no change whatsoever in her condition. She hasn’t improved.”

“But she hasn’t gotten worse either. She looks better, stronger.”

“From a visual point of view, perhaps you feel she does. But from a medical point of view, there has been no improvement. Her heart is still weak, as is her body. Her brain activity has not improved-”

“It hasn’t even been a week!”

“It has, Emma. It’s been eight days with no signs of improvement. If she were getting better, we would have seen something by now.”

Emma looked desperately at her mother.

“It’s been eight days?”

“Yes,” Snow admitted reluctantly. “You were asleep for two full days before you woke up. But Regina has been here for eight days.”

Emma shook her head, her heart racing. Regina just needed time. She just needed some time.

“We’re working on bringing her back. Ruby-”

“Has told me she’s more or less exhausted the books in Belle’s library and she has been unable to come up with a solution. At this point, short of a miracle… I’m not sure there’s anything more we can do.”

Emma turned, refusing to acknowledge him any further. She faced Regina, her heart racing as she took in the sight of the ever-still woman. Regina needed to get up. She needed to wake up before Whale came back and told Emma that Regina died. Emma wouldn’t let her die. 

“Regina? You really need to wake up now, okay?”

“Emma-”

“Get out!” She snarled, eyes filled with rage. “Get out of here before I send you out myself.”

She raised her arm, ready to send them both flying from the room if she needed to. Whale looked like he might protest, but when the nurse left in a hurry, he reluctantly followed her.

“You need to wake up, Regina. This isn’t funny anymore. You’ve had enough time to rest. Now it’s time to come back to your family.”

Emma grew increasingly desperate when Regina showed absolutely no signs of life. She was just as unresponsive as she had been all week. Emma pleaded with her, eyes filling with tears as fear gripped her heart. She needed Regina. Henry needed her. Why did she have to go and do something so stupid in the Underworld?

“You never gave up on me, never. You never stopped fighting for me. And I’m not giving up on you, but please. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help you.”

 “Honey-”

“No! Don’t you dare agree with him!” Emma cried out. She recognised that tone. “Don’t you dare tell me she might not come back. You don’t know her. She will. She’ll fight.”

Emma leaned forward, her hands cupping Regina’s cheeks. She stroked her hair, gently shaking her shoulders. “Please come back to me. Please. You can’t leave me. Wake up, Regina. _Please_. I can’t do this without you. I need you. Henry needs you.”

Emma sobbed into her shoulder, clinging to Regina’s still body. The desperation was suffocating. She needed to do something. She had to wake up. Emma called her magic forth again. Her magic healed. It had healed her. It would heal Regina; she just had to will it. So she squeezed her eyes shut, pouring her magic into Regina’s body as she pleaded with it to heal her. Emma’s hands trembled as the energy flowed out of her into Regina, sobs wracking her body as she begged her magic to work. She could feel the warmth between them, so she pulled back and watched Regina’s face, desperate to see any kind of change.

But there was none, and even as Emma swayed with fatigue, she continued to let her magic flow to Regina. The tears slowed as her energy drained, and she ignored her mother frantically telling her to stop. She shook her head. She would not stop until Regina woke up. She paused only when she thought she saw Regina’s eyes move beneath her eyelids, her own eyes widening as she got closer. She wasn’t sure if she had imagined it or if it had really happened, and she stared for long moments as hope gripped her heart.

“Regina?” she whispered, but there was no response.

The tears started anew and Emma shook her head, anger filling her at the unfairness of it all. Regina had given everything so they could be safe. She couldn’t lose her life because of it. But why wasn’t she waking up? Emma bit her bottom lip to fight the sob in her throat. She fought the overwhelming fear that maybe Whale was right, that maybe she would never wake up. _She never gave up on you, Emma. You can’t give up on her_. But how could she help her? Emma’s fear morphed into desperation once again, and she pleaded with Regina to wake up.

She searched her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, looking for any kind of new movement. She looked at her hands, but they remained just as motionless as before.

“Please don’t leave me,” Emma begged, reaching out and smoothing the hair that had been disturbed as she frantically tried to rouse Regina. There was still no change, no matter how much she begged, and her shoulders slumped with devastation. She gave into the sob she had been holding back, letting it consume her as she leaned forward, hovering over Regina.

“You’re my everything, Regina,” she whispered.

She hovered above Regina’s forehead, her body shaking. She had barely pressed her lips to Regina’s soft skin when a blinding flash of white burst between the two, sending Emma flying back against the bed. It took a second for her to recover before she darted back up, scrambling back to Regina.

“Regina?” she said, fearful that she had been hurt. But then the most beautiful thing happened, and Emma cried with elation. Regina opened her eyes.

“Emma?” Regina croaked.

Emma immediately threw herself forward, sobbing into Regina’s shoulder. She could barely breathe, the cries of happiness shaking her body hard enough to make the bed vibrate. She vaguely heard her mother cry out, but she was so focused on Regina that she couldn’t be sure.

“You’re awake,” Emma gasped, the grin in her voice completely obvious around the tears. “You came back to me.”

“I will always come back to you, my dear Emma.”

Emma laughed and cried again, her body singing with happiness.

“Mom!” Henry screamed, tearing into the room and throwing himself at his mothers. “I knew it was you! I knew it!”

Emma finally, reluctantly pulled away, but only enough so that Henry could wedge his way into their embrace. She kept her hip firmly against Regina’s, leaning on the arm that was tucked against the other side of Regina’s waist. She was invading her space, her body protectively draped over the smaller woman, and she had no intention of moving.

“I knew it was you, mom,” Henry mumbled into her neck. “I just knew it. I was coming up to your room with Grandpa and there was this big flash of light. We almost fell over when it hit us and I knew it meant you woke up. I could feel it was you.”

He tucked his face into her neck, burying himself in his mothers’ embrace. They held him tight, and he was more than happy to feel both of their bodies against him. He had been terrified his mom wouldn’t come back, but he knew his Ma would figure it out. She always solved his mom’s problems. She took care of her, and he knew she would be the one to wake her.

He finally pulled back enough to look at them both. He needed to hear it.

“It was ma, wasn’t it? She woke you?”

Regina smiled.

“It was,” she responded, and there was no mistaking the emotion in her eyes as she looked over to his birth mother.

“So our patient has woken up.”

Five heads whipped towards the door, Regina absently noticing that David was now wrapped around his wife, not unlike the way Emma was wrapped around her.

“I told you it wasn’t too late,” Emma said, her voice full of bitterness.

Regina, taking the distraction as an opportunity to sit up, did so with the help of her son and her… his other mother.

“Well, I’m glad to see you were right,” Doctor Whale responded.

He approached the bed, Henry sliding down and out of his way. Emma, however, downright refused to move out of his way. Regina stroked her back in assurance that she was fine.

“I’m okay, Emma. You don’t need to protect me.”

“But-”

“I’m awake now. I know you protected me when I was unconscious, but I’m able to speak for myself and I give my consent for Doctor Whale to look me over, however much I wish he would not.”

Emma looked at her for a long moment.

“You heard us.”

“I did.”

She held Emma’s gaze, the two communicating without saying a word. There was so much to be said, but now was not the time, not with so many people around and certainly not while Whale was present. She could tell Regina was insisting she was okay, so Emma finally acquiesced, moving out of the way but standing at the head of Regina’s bed. She happily reached out when Regina held out her hand, their fingers lacing together as Whale looked her over.

Really, Regina felt fine. A little sore from lying down for so long, but she could feel Emma’s magic coursing through her veins and the healing properties inside of it astounded her. Her muscles should be weak, she should be tired, and yet she only felt the smallest bit of discomfort.

Whale left soon after looking her over, to everyone’s relief. He requested she do some blood tests and an MRI just to be sure, but he said she seemed to be fine. Any other doctor would have been flabbergasted, but when one practised medicine in a town full of magic, one really couldn’t be surprised that a patient who had been in a coma for eight days should wake up good as new.

Henry made his way back to his mother’s bed, curling into her side. Regina wrapped her arm around him, holding him close to her body.

“So you heard everything I said?” he asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

“I did.”

“How bad is my punishment?”

She gave him a small smile.

“We’ll discuss it later. For now, I just want to enjoy having you both in my arms,” she finished, looking over at Emma who hadn’t taken her eyes off of her. When their eyes met, Emma grinned at her, and Regina instantly returned the smile.

“I think we’re going to head home,” David interrupted. He felt uncomfortable infringing on what was clearly a private moment. “Henry, why don’t you call us when your mom is discharged and we’ll bring you all home?”

“Okay.”

“Thank you both,” Regina said politely.

They nodded at her and left, closing the door behind them. As soon as they were alone, Regina grinned at her small family, a real, genuine smile that they eagerly returned.

“I am so happy to see you both.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’re happier to see you,” Emma responded, a hint of shyness in her eyes.

“Definitely happier!” Henry said eagerly, wrapping his arms around her again. She returned the embrace, her eyes still locked with Emma’s. She desperately wanted to go home so they could talk. There was so much that needed to be said. But they would have to wait. Regina didn’t want to have this talk around Henry either.

A nurse entered the room only moments later. She took a sample of Regina’s blood, labelling the vials and then leaving again, only to return pushing a wheelchair. She insisted that Regina sit down while she wheeled her to the MRI.

“I am perfectly capable of walking.”

“That may be, Madam Mayor, but it is hospital policy that you be wheeled to the MRI.”

Regina sighed dramatically, clutching her gown to her body. She accepted the thin housecoat the nurse offered, tying it tightly around her body before she sat in the chair. Henry insisted on wheeling her and she did not protest, especially since it left Emma’s hand free to rest on her shoulder while they walked. Regina subconsciously leaned towards her body, her shoulder brushing against Emma’s thigh as they followed the nurse.

“This will take about an hour,” the nurse started, “so if you wanted to take a walk-”

“We’ll be waiting,” Emma responded without hesitation. She then turned to Regina. “If you need anything…”

Regina smiled softly.

“I’ll be fine.”

Both Henry and Emma waved as she went into the room, and then they took the two seats closest to the door as they eagerly awaited for her to be finished. Emma unknowingly fell asleep, her head resting against Henry’s shoulder as she snored softly. She was tired from trying to heal Regina with her magic, and she definitely felt better when Henry rose her nearly an hour later. She gave a sheepish smile, blushing slightly when two pairs of amused eyes watched her yawn and stretch. She hid the blush behind her hand, standing and shaking off her sleepy limbs.

“Everything go okay?” Emma asked.

“We’ll know the results in a few minutes after Whale reviews the scans,” Regina replied.

“Was it scary, mom?”

“No. But it was very long. I’m looking forward to heading home.”

Emma smiled encouragingly, assuring her that they’d head home as soon as they got the all clear. Whale dropped by twenty minutes later, letting her know that everything looked normal. That was all Emma waited to hear before getting up with her phone, calling her mother and asking if they could pick them up now. Her mother readily agreed, telling her she was on her way.

“Can you bring a change of clothes for Regina too? Just grab whatever’s clean in my drawers.”

She thanked her mother when she said that she would, hanging up the phone and then shoving it in her pocket.

“So you’re free to go?” Emma asked when Whale finally left them alone.

“Yes,” Regina said, the relief evident in her voice.

It was Emma who wheeled her back to her room, holding out her hand as she helped Regina stand.

“I don’t want to lie down.”

Emma nodded, instead leading her to a chair.

“I think I’m going to stand for a little while. All I’ve been doing is resting. I’d like to stand.”

“Okay. But if you start to feel dizzy, let me know, alright?”

Regina agreed, and the three stood in the room chatting until Snow finally arrived. Regina gratefully took the clothing, heading to the en suite bathroom and changing quickly. The fact that she didn’t even make a snide comment about being subjected to wearing Emma’s clothes was a testament to just how relieved she was to be going home.

Regina sat in the back of Snow’s SUV with Emma, Henry happily taking the front seat as it was a rare treat that he was allowed to do so. Snow watched from her rear view mirror as Regina settled against her daughter. She was unable to hide her smile as she put the car in drive, occasionally glancing back as she chatted with Emma and Henry. Regina stayed unusually quiet, eyes closed as she rested her head against Emma’s shoulder. She caught Emma’s eye at a stop sign, and the two shared a smile. It felt nice, sharing this with her daughter. Part of her was actually looking forward to when they made the announcement that they were finally a couple. She knew that wouldn’t happen until they talked though, so she gladly drove them to Mifflin street.

Snow walked with them up to the door when they arrived, stopping at the entrance.

“Did you want to come in?” Regina asked.

“No, thank you. I should head home to Neal. I haven’t seen him as much as I’d have liked this past week.”

“You didn’t have to stay away from him, Snow. You were already apart for so long. You should have stayed with him when we got back.”

“My daughter needed me,” she said, giving Emma a loving smile before turning back to Regina. “And how could I not do everything I could to support you both after what you did for us? I was where I needed to be, and now that you’re both okay, I’m going to go where I’m needed now.”

Regina contemplated her for a moment before turning to Emma and Henry.

“Will you both please give us a minute?”

Emma hesitated, but Regina reached out and held her wrist.

“Please?”

Emma nodded, leading Henry into the house and closing the door to give them some privacy.

“I heard everything that was said to me while I was unconscious. I heard… I heard the things you said to me.”

Snow looked down and nodded, unsure of what to say.

“I never sought your approval in regards to Emma, nor would I have. I do not need it.”

The younger woman opened her mouth to respond, but Regina continued.

“However, I will admit… I will admit that I am glad to have it. Emma has finally found her family. You’ve finally started to form a mother-daughter relationship and I would never would have stood between it. While I would never have sought your approval, if you had disapproved and wished that we remain apart, I would have heeded your wish.”

Snow gave a small smile.

“I don’t want that. I want… I want you two to be happy.”

“I know I have done many reprehensible things to you in the past, Snow. And I don’t deserve someone as good as Emma. But I want you to know that I do care greatly for her, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy and to keep her safe.”

“I know you will. Your intensity… it’s the one thing we can count on. You don’t do anything halfway. You are capable of such hate, but your ability to love is unlike anything I’ve ever known. You love with your entire being, Regina, and that’s exactly what Emma needs. She needs someone to love her completely.”

Regina didn’t respond. There was no need to.

“Well, I guess I’ll-”

Snow made a move to go as she spoke, but Regina’s hand shot out and stopped her. Regina quickly pulled away, embarrassed at having acted so impulsively.

“Wait. That wasn’t the only thing you said to me while I was in the hospital.” She took a deep breath, encouraging herself to speak. After all this time, she should be honest with Snow. “I don’t hate you, not anymore. I’m not the person who loved you all those years ago though. That girl… she no longer exists. She was destroyed by the people around her, and I can never be that girl again, not after everything I have lived. But… the hatred I felt for you, it no longer exists. I cannot pretend that I feel the affection I once did for you because I don’t. I would be lying if I pretended that I do. However, I-” her face screwed up, almost like it pained her to speak. “I would feel a certain emotion, perhaps something akin to sadness, if you were no longer in my life.”

Snow paused, smiling as realisation hit.

“You would miss me.”

“I said no such thing. I said something akin to sadness. Minutely. It would perhaps even be in passing.”

Snow grinned, her eyes lighting up. Regina would miss her if she left. She _did_ care. Snow said nothing else, but her grin said it all. This was a tentative step towards mending their relationship, an olive branch if you will, and she was not about to say anything to upset this change. So, instead, Snow turned and made her way down the steps, only stopping when Regina called her name.

“Yes?” she asked, turning towards her former stepmother.

“I…” her face screwed up again, just as it had before. “I don’t hate that dress. Green is a lovely colour.”

Snow beamed again, grinning as she entered the car. Regina turned and ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth, almost as though there were a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Mom!” Henry greeted enthusiastically when she walked in the door. “I’m so happy we’re home.”

“Me too, my little prince.”

She smiled over at Emma, who stood awkwardly off to the side. Now that they were at the mansion, Emma really didn’t know what to do with herself. She didn’t know if she should stay or if she should let them have some alone time. Luckily, she was saved from any more awkward silences when Henry announced that he’d like to order a pizza for supper. Regina surprised them both by agreeing, and an hour later the three of them were curled up on the couch together, eating pizza and watching a movie. Henry fell asleep not even halfway through, the week of worrying and lack of sleep finally hitting him hard. When the credits rolled, Emma sat up and shook him awake.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get to bed.”

“I don’t want to leave you guys.”

“I promise we will both be here when you wake up,” Regina responded, looking over at her son rather than acknowledging the look of surprise on his other mother’s face. “Come on. It’s time for bed.”

He grumbled but followed them both up the stairs after they cleaned up, reluctantly brushing his teeth and crawling into bed. He yawned his protest at having to go to sleep, both of his mothers smiling at him as they kissed him goodnight. He might be a teenager, but he had spent two weeks in Hell (literally), and then a week of figurative Hell while his mother lay unconscious in a bed. So, when his mothers tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, he definitely did not complain this time that he was getting too old to be tucked in. The women quietly closed his door, hearing his snoring even before they exited the room. Emma snorted, muttering a “not tired my ass” when she heard him. Regina hit her lightly in response, telling her to be quiet. She had a smile on her face though, and Emma chuckled at her attempt to reprimand her.

They stood in the hallway, Emma once again unsure of what to do with herself. She knew they needed to talk, but it was getting late. She wasn't sure if Regina wanted to talk tonight or not.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Um, not really actually. You were offering something with alcohol, right?”

“I was,” Regina responded, doing her best to hide her disappointment.

“Then no, I’m okay.”

“Did you want to head home? I don’t want to keep you.”

“I…” Emma hesitated before finally just blurting out what she thought. “I want to talk, but I don’t know what you want and I don’t know if you’re too tired to talk or if you even want to and I feel really awkward standing here and I don’t want to drink because I think it’ll mess up my thoughts. But I do want to talk. Or possibly drink something non-alcoholic. If you’re not too tired. If you are that’s okay-”

“I’m not tired, Emma,” she said, smiling at Emma’s nearly non-sensical rambling. “Come on, I’ll make some cocoa.”

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, following Regina back to the kitchen. They worked in silence, and when their cocoas were ready, they headed back to the living room. Regina curled up against Emma’s side, feeling a great sense of satisfaction when she noticed Emma’s pleased smile. She warmed when the woman wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close as they sipped their drinks in silence.

“So you really heard everything?” Emma finally asked.

“I did, including your attempt at making voices while you read to me. Don’t quit your day job, dear.”

Emma chuckled into her drink.

“My voices are just as good as my celebrity impressions, are they?”

“Better,” Regina said sarcastically.

“What did you think of my book?”

“I…didn’t hate it. But it would not be my first choice of book to read.”

“I love that book.”

“I am glad you shared it with me as I know how much it means to you,” Regina admitted. “I’d like to finish it.”

“Okay. I’ll lend it to you.”

“Thank you.”

They fell into a soft silence, both women sipping at their cocoa.

“I…” Regina attempted, after several moments of silence. “Thank you, Emma, for speaking to me. And thank you for not allowing anyone to approach me while I was unable to defend myself.”

“I would never let anyone hurt you, Regina. Especially not when you’re not able to protect yourself.”

“I know. You’ve proven that time and again, haven’t you? I appreciated your protection while I was defenseless. I felt… I felt safe when you were there with me.”

Emma gave her a squeeze in response.

“You will always be safe when I’m around.”

“I know,” Regina said softly. And she did.

“What was it like?” Emma finally asked. “You know, being unconscious.”

Regina hesitated, thinking back.

“It was… dark. And I will admit that it was frightening. I knew I existed, but I was not sure where I was, and I could not feel my body. I knew I had one, but I didn’t know where it was and I felt a disconnect of sorts. It was like I was separated from it, but I could sense when someone touched me or held my hand. I also had great difficulty thinking. It was nearly impossible for me to formulate a thought. It was like I was sedated and trying to think through the haze of that sedation was very difficult. But I could understand perfectly, and when you spoke to me, I understood everything. I simply found it was hopeless to try and think, so I spent all of my time listening to you.  

It was very comforting when you spoke to me, Emma. I didn’t feel so alone. It was dark and I couldn’t see anything, but I heard your voice. I knew you were there with me and that I was not alone. I imagine what I experienced would be akin to when you’re lying in bed late at night, unable to see your friend, but you can still hear her voice as she speaks to you. When you spoke, I was much less frightened because I knew you were there, somewhere, with me. I tried responding, I tried reaching out to you, but I found that I couldn’t. All I could do was lay there and hope you wouldn’t leave.”

Emma put her mug down and turned to face Regina, the other woman doing the same.

“I was afraid of leaving you alone because I was scared that that’s what it was like: that you were in this dark place and that you were all alone in your head. I didn’t know if you could hear me, but I thought I’d talk just in case you could.”

“I’m so very glad you did, Emma. It was frightening when all I heard was silence. There were times when I couldn’t hear you, but I felt your hand in mine. I imagined it was in those moments that you were asleep.”

Emma blushed slightly.

“Uh, yeah. I held your hand when I was sleeping because I wanted you to know I was still there.”

Regina reached out and laced their fingers together.

“Thank you, Emma, for taking care of me.”

There was a small silence before she ventured on.

“Henry told me about all the things you’ve done around the house.”

“Yeah, he told me he talked to you. Listen, I’m really sorry we lied to you, Regina. I should never have asked Henry to keep secrets from you.”

“I wish you hadn’t asked my son to lie to me either. I don’t appreciate that you encouraged him to deceive me, Emma.”

 Emma nodded solemnly, looking down at their joined hands.

“I’m sorry. Are you upset that we lied?”

“I’m not happy. However, I would be considerably more upset learning that you both had been lying to me if I hadn’t already known the truth.”

Emma’s eyes snapped up in surprise.

“What?”

“Oh please, Emma. Do you really think I don’t know when my son is lying to me? And you, you’re not much better. You may have an inner lie detector, Emma, but I _know_ you. I may not be able to deter when others are not being truthful, but you, Emma, I can always tell when you’re lying to me. And even if I couldn’t, I would have known it was you from the evidence you left behind when you were in my home. Or in my vehicle.”

“But how? I was so careful to put everything back in the right place.”

“Yes, I could tell you attempted to return the items you moved back to their original place, but I wasn’t referring to that. I could tell it was you who mounted my medicine cabinet in the bathroom, Emma, because no one else would mistake my decorative towels for hand towels. In over thirty years of living in Storybrooke, you are the _only_ resident to dry her hands on what are _clearly_ decorative towels.”

“I don’t see why you have towels you can’t use,” Emma muttered.

Regina, surprisingly, laughed. She ignored the comment though and continued on.

“And you are the only one who drinks a disgusting mixture of Granny’s coffee and Coca-Cola. I knew it was you in my home doing repairs to my kitchen when I repeatedly discovered both items in my recycling bin. Henry does not drink pop, nor does he drink coffee. Perhaps I could have been fooled into thinking that Leroy was responsible for the coffee cups, but that idea was quickly quelled when I realised there were also several cans of Coca-Cola in there as well.”

“And the car? You knew about the car? I even moved the seat back to the right place!”

“Yes, but you have the irritating habit of touching the glass on the rear-view mirror rather than the surrounding plastic. Everyone else touches the plastic when they need to adjust the mirror, but not you. You place your dirty, greasy thumb right on the glass and leave a thumbprint for all to see.”

Emma smiled sheepishly. She did have a bad habit of placing her thumb right on the glass whenever she adjusted her rear-view mirror.

“You are the only adult I know who makes snow angels on top of the pile of snow freshly shovelled from the driveway. Really Emma, no one spends an hour shovelling snow only to then throw themselves on top of the evidence of their labour and create something as juvenile as a _snow angel_.”

Emma might have been hurt by her words if it weren’t for the smile she could see Regina was trying desperately to fight. It was adorable really, watching the way the mayor bit her lip and attempted to look annoyed. Well, adorable and devastatingly sexy.

Regina cleared her throat, dismissing the memory of coming home and feeling her chest clench with affection upon discovering the snow angels in her yard. It had been a great shock to see the driveway cleared (it was like prying teeth to get Henry to do it), and she had been momentarily confused as to why her son had suddenly decided to take such initiative. The veil of confusion was quickly lifted upon discovering the crudely made snow angels, which were all found in the fresh pile of snow in her yard. It was Emma’s signature move. She made them after every snowfall and every time she shoveled a driveway, her reward for having worked so hard. Regina had refused to acknowledge the heat in her chest that day as anything other than heartburn.

“What did you think of my answers to our quiz by the way? I did pretty good, right?”

“You did _well_ , yes. You answered nearly every question correctly, although I believe I would have chosen the baby sloths rather than the kittens. I seem to have a certain fondness for things with big eyes and that are quite slow.”

“Excuse me?” Emma replied, feigning offense. “Are you calling me slow?”

“Ah, and she catches on.”

“Jerk,” Emma mumbled, a small smile on her face.

Regina affectionately squeezed her fingers before reaching out with her free hand and tucking a loose strand behind Emma’s ear.

“Thank you for telling me about Lily. I suspected about your relationship, but I wasn’t completely sure. When you told me, I will admit that I wasn’t surprised, but I _was_ very glad that you trusted me enough to tell me about what she meant to you.”

Emma gave her a warm smile.

“I would trust you with anything, Regina. I trust you completely.”

It was a strange feeling to wholly trust someone when her life had been filled with nothing but untrustworthy people, but Emma found that she more than welcomed it. It was nice to know there was someone with whom she felt so safe, so comfortable. She spent most of her time being on guard, but with Regina, she could relax for once.

“And I you, Emma.”

Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina’s forehead, resting her lips there for a moment before shifting and pulling the woman into her lap. Regina curled into her, resting her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. They had had to break their interlaced fingers to readjust, but as soon as Regina was properly positioned, they went back to holding hands.

“So you knew it was me the whole time doing all those things?”

“I did,” Regina replied.

“If you knew it was me, then why did you give me such a hard time when I fell asleep on the job or you know, calling me careless when I had to get stitches because I sliced my hand installing _your_ bathroom tiles.”

“My son frowns upon my affinity for murder. I must now find other ways in which to entertain myself. You just happen to be an easy target.”

If it had been anyone else, they would have missed the teasing in Regina’s tone. Emma, however, knew better and found the response hysterical, so she tilted her head back and laughed. She loved Regina’s dark humour. It was one of her favourite things about the woman. Regina smirked at her, squeezing Emma’s fingers with her own before continuing.

“You didn’t notice that on the days you were coming to my home to do repairs, I made your favourite desserts? Carrot cinnamon muffins the first time, with the butter left right next to the plate despite the fact that neither Henry nor I like butter on our muffins. I also purchased apple sauce, because you have atrocious taste and believe it is acceptable to eat it with your grilled cheeses.”

“I keep telling you, it’s freaking delicious. Just try it!”

“I would prefer to lick the handle on the door at Granny’s, thank you. And did you not find it strange that this year you and your Deputy received a Christmas gift, despite the fact that you have been sheriff for four years and have never once received one in the past?”

Emma’s eyes widened in realisation.

“My favourite gloves…That was you?”

“Yes. I researched the best pair of winter work gloves to find the perfect combination of warmth, versatility, and flexibility. I also ensured the fingers were lined with rubber so that you would be able to grip securely, as well as verifying for waterproof and breathable material.”

“Seriously. That was you?”

“Yes, well. You may be perfectly content to allow your fingers to suffer from frostbite, but I certainly am not. You had no excuse after that to work without gloves, now did you?”

Emma shook her head, unable to say anything else.

“You and Henry may think yourselves clever, dear, but I am always watching you. I will always find out if you are deceiving me, Emma, and you will find in the future I will not be so forgiving.”

Emma nodded her head, looking well scolded.

“It won’t happen again.”

“I should hope not.”

“When did you figure it out?”

“Not right away, I will admit. After the incident with the garden, Belle and I became close. I was suspicious, and I did not believe her when she stated that she acted alone. She had no reason to be so kind, despite her insistence that she just wanted to be nice. So, I prodded her and ultimately she let it slip that you had helped. She attempted to minimise your involvement, but it was too late. Eventually she cracked, and she told me the whole story. It was then that I began to realise just how committed you were to my… to honouring your vow to bring me happiness.”

Emma thought back. The garden… that was well over a year ago. It was the first grand gesture she had made for Regina, and it had come from a place of friendship. She liked Regina, and she saw herself in the other woman. They had both lived incredibly solitary, difficult lives, with only themselves to depend on. The people around them had used them, abused them, cast them aside, and rejected them. They had both desperately longed for love, only to be kicked down when they reached out. It had turned Regina into a creature of anger, prone to lashing out. For Emma, it had made her silent and withdrawn. Within that place of silence though, she had learned to observe people, and she had spent countless hours observing her son’s adoptive mother. She had learnt to read her, and she witnessed just how devastated Regina was after the incident with the garden (though the woman hid it well, Emma would admit). She couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. Regina needed to know someone cared because she had been trying, putting forth incredible effort to change her ways. Yet at every turn, it seemed someone tried to push her down and discourage her. Regina was incredibly tenacious and pushed back against those who tried to bring her down, because she did not want to disappoint her son. Emma had always silently cheered her on, proud of the woman for not giving up. But after the garden she had worked so hard on was absolutely massacred, Emma saw defeat in Regina’s eyes.

Regina had been fighting all alone, with no one in her corner. She kept her head high despite the throng of people working against her. She had fought valiantly, and Emma refused to let Regina give up. So she decided to let Regina know that she was not alone, even if she did so silently. She was done sitting back and quietly observing her, silently supporting the woman in her fight. So she had started actively helping Regina, and as people slowly started to accept the Mayor, Emma felt encouraged. Regina became brighter, more hopeful, and the change in her was breathtaking. Emma often found herself thinking of the other woman, wondering what more she could do for her to make her happy. It was in those moments that she realised she was in trouble.

“Emma?”

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking.”

“I see that. You rarely pay attention to me, Miss Swan.”

“Oh, that’s not true at all. I always pay attention to you. I’m always listening to you, Regina, even when you think I’m not. I’m constantly in tune with how you’re feeling because if I tune out even for a second, I lose you. You hide behind your words and behind your walls, Regina, and your ability to twist your words to hide what you really want to say is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. You rarely lie, but you make me work to figure out the truth. Nothing can ever be easy with you, but I think… I know that’s why I like you. You challenge me. And you’re funny and smart and you’re strong as hell. I’m talking emotionally mind you, not so much physically.”

Regina pulled back and raised an eyebrow, but Emma simply grinned cheekily.

“You’re crazy independent, and you don’t need anyone in your life. Not anyone but Henry, I should say. You shut people out and you make them work their asses off to try and get close to you. Most people can’t see beyond the harsh words and your guarded disposition, but I do. I’ve seen you, the real you. You hide that part of yourself, the part of you that is kind, and sweet, and funny, and who is incredibly mischievous. Nobody knows the way you throw you head back and laugh when you play a prank. Hell, nobody knows you even like to play pranks. But you do. And they’re pretty much always at my expense, but do you know why I laugh every time, Regina? Do you know why I fall into those traps even when I see them coming from a mile away?” Emma continued on, not letting Regina respond. “It’s because I _love_ that you. I love the you who gets this … this twinkle in her eyes every time she sees an opportunity to play a trick on me, who drops her guard and just laughs. And for just one second, you’re so happy and you forget that you have all this hurt in your heart and this weight on your shoulders and you can just be carefree for a while. And if I can help you feel that for even just one second, then it is worth all the wet shirts and spilled drinks and dropped forks and all the humiliation in the world. I will fall into every single trap if it means making you happy for just one moment.”

Emma paused for a second, searching Regina’s eyes before continuing.

“I know what a _gift_ it is to be allowed to see that part of you, Regina. I want you to know that I have never taken it for granted. I have always tried to bring it out of you, to let that you come out and feel safe around me. I want you to know that you are safe around me and that I am never going to intentionally hurt you.”

She was not going to cry. She was not going to- God damn it. She couldn’t help it. The way Emma looked at her, the things she was saying, they warmed her and as much as she tried not to, as much as she tried to fight the overwhelming urge to cry, she lost horribly. Regina was overwhelmed. It had been such an agonisingly long time since anyone had put forth such effort into simply making her smile. She was so used to everyone rejecting her, fearing her, loathing her. It had been decades since anyone had felt anything positive towards her. She forgot what it was like, how good it felt, to have someone want to make her happy. Not only that, but to have someone who actively tried to do so.

“I just want you to be happy, Regina, and if I can contribute in the smallest way, I will. Without hesitation, I will.”

“I am happy, Emma,” Regina finally said, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes. “You make me very, very happy.”

The lump in her throat prevented her from speaking further, so she reached out and cupped Emma’s cheek instead. She drew her near, pausing at the last second to meet Emma’s eyes. When she was met with a soft smile of encouragement, Regina closed her eyes and pressed their lips together. Tears fell down her cheeks when she closed her eyes, but she hardly noticed them once their lips met. A sob of happiness reverberated in her chest, and immediately after their gentle kiss, she was quickly pulled into a warm embrace. Emma held her so delicately. Regina hadn’t been handled with such tenderness in such a long time. She nearly forgot what it was like to be touched so gently.

“I love you, Regina,” Emma finally whispered against her temple.

Regina pulled back, looking her in the eyes when she spoke.

“I know you do. Do you know why I felt so comforted when I was alone in that darkness, my dear Emma? It was because of you. Because I could feel your presence beside me. I felt you there with me, like a warm blanket. Have you any idea of the feeling of safety you offer me? Have you any idea, my darling Emma, how comforting you are to me? I do not need to worry around you, I do not feel the urge to guard myself when you are with me. Do you know how long it has been since I have felt truly _safe_ around another human being? The only regret I felt during my unconscious state was that I could not return the warmth you offered me, and I could not tell you just how much I love you too.”

Emma heart swelled in her chest.

“Say it again,” she urged. “I want to hear you say it again.”

“I love you, Emma Swan. I love your patience, your kindness, your integrity. I love your protective nature. I love that you are always full of good intentions and I love the way you love our son. I love the woman that you are. I love that you know me so well, and I love that you push back when I push you away. I love that you don’t let me run away from you. But most of all Emma Swan? I _love_ the way you love me.”

Emma was breathless. Is this was love truly felt like? Because she had never in her life felt so weightless, so devastatingly happy. She grinned widely when Regina leaned forward and placed soft kisses to her cheeks and neck.

“I love you, Emma. I love you very, very much.”

“I love you too, Regina, for now and always.”

Their lips met once again, and this kiss was a vow, a promise.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. I hope you liked this story :)
> 
> PS- as I mentioned before that I always listen to comments.. originally, Regina didn't know it was Emma who did all those things. And then as more and more readers made the comment that she knew, I thought... they're right. She obviously totally knew, because Regina is just too observant, so I changed the story. Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback and insight!


End file.
